


The Courtesan

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Indentured Servitude, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Jazz is past prostitute and works now as upcoming musician who is popularity reaches the elite of Cybertron.  Blaster works as Jazz publicity agent and creates venues for his client.  Mirage is a sex slave and prostitute who has a gift for paper work and accounting.   Jazz is determine to rescue the former noble and gives him a better life he is now.    Call it paying it forward.    Prowl and Hound are Enforcers looking for an angles to crack an illegal trade.  Mechs and Femmes can be sold to brothels as long as the owners allow them to buy their contracts back.Also a slow build.





	1. The Finery

**Author's Note:**

> Mirage not going invisible is not an error. I am going spin the sigma ability as being rare and when a mech is fully integrated into the frame which is delayed. I am just planning something special for it. It is going be similar when Mutant from X-Men discover there powers.

The Courtesan

Crystal City is more than what is expected by Jazz’s standards. A mech from the streets and made his name in the music world on Cybertron and with Blaster’s careful management finally made to the big leagues. Jazz saw how the opposite side of the street lives from the slum. The nobles came to this establishment and Jazz knew it is a brothel. Walking in the brothel name Finery it became obvious what the difference is. Jazz had seen some fancy parlors of wealthy but never in a brothel and the mechs in the room look like well to do nobles or the affluent for prostitutes. Jazz looks closer noticing the older furnishings are well maintained but nothing new. Polish is ordinary and good quality but none of the high quality shine to it from higher end. As a musician and Enforcer, Jazz, knew that there is more going here than it appears. 

“So this Crystal City idea of a gift.” Spoke Jazz whistled

“Yeah.” Nodded Blaster is good communications officer and promoter. 

“Gentlemechs welcome to Finery.” Spoke a femme with gold tones and silver frame. “I am Scintalation, we have highly skilled comfort companions. All you have to do is pick a mech you want to comfort by.”

Jazz looks at the blue and white slender frame serving the drinks at the bar. “Who is the bartender?”

“Mirage, ah he is recent acquisition.” Spoke Scintalation “He has not yet earned level of Comfort Companion but I will introduce to him if you like.”

Jazz knew what Scintalation means by acquisition in the kind of Brothels they often buy mechs from the wealthy. The blue and white mech named Mirage is obvious from a noble family who is most likely the youngest. Mirage walks to the bar and cleans the containers that held high quality engex . Jazz seen mechs who run brothels often to train other cloying and clingy mechs or femmes. 

“I will introduce myself to Mirage.” Spoke Jazz 

Mirage looks up as Jazz and Blaster approach his post at the bar. Mirage knew that Scintalation is making hard for him pay her back to buy his freedom. Even though he is not entertain clients of late because of couple complaints. Mirage refused some of the clients and gotten beaten for it. In fact his frame still feels it. 

“Hey there mech.” Spoke Blaster 

“Welcome to the Finery,” spoke Mirage his gold optics were on the container. “What can I do for you?”

“I like the Cosmic song engex.” Spoke Jazz in a grin

“Interesting.” Smiled Mirage in spite of himself. “It is rare to have customer that appreciate mix drinks on that magnitude.” Getting the enjex containers as he begins to mix it. “Have you found your fancy.”

“I have.” Smiled Jazz in a cheerful grin. Watching Mirage mix the drink. “Scintalation said you are new?”

Mirage optic ridge went up in thought. “You mean recently acquired, yes. What does your companion will like?”

Blaster looks at the some of the mechs in the far corner. “I see some I like myself.”

“The City paid for both tonight.” Spoke Mirage

“They did?” ask Blaster looking at Mirage. “Eh high grade will be fine. That is unusual.”

Mirage got the Highgrade and poor it in the container. “The femme in the corner is available.”

Blaster took his drink to speak with the femme in the corner as Mirage indicated. Jazz scrutinize the Bartender recent weld marks on his frame. 

“Ah I see found something you like.” Smiled Scintalation

Jazz merely frowned at the owner of the establishment. “Yah don’t have to put on airs wit meh. Ah kno yah bought him from his family. Ah have been plenta brothels in my time Scintalation. “

Mirage’s optics went wide in shock as he got rag to clean the top of the bar. The femmes optics lit up in annoyance and he will pay for this indiscretion later. Mirage frame tremble at the thought last he paid for his indiscretion. None this was missed by the visor mech.

“It is very few clients know how the inner workings of the brothel work.” Spoke the femme coldly. “I also know you aware I can take your anger on Mirage, here. “ The femme hand stroke Mirage’s cheek like it was a cyber animal. Mirage did not even move an inch just froze there as trap animal. “I also know you can make my line work and place of work harder to exist. Jazz the musician from Iacon is it not. Who also has friends in high places.”

Jazz tank wanted to purge any brothel owner believes Mirage just a mere slave. It is how some of them operate on the high end of this trade. Many clients will find Mirage alluring simply because the thought of fragging a noble is an enticement. In Crystal City there is much resentment of the Nobles.

“Yer not usin him though.” Spoke Jazz

“I first thought to sell his seals to make money that way.” Spoke Scintalation tapping the bar. Mirage got her drink. “Honestly I did. Mirage is untrained in arts of the pleasing the clients. His other skills is making the brothel run more efficiently. It is hard to find a good book keeper and good courtesan is easily to find.”

“Tha how you get out of here is doing tha tricks and not being duped.” Spoke Jazz

“Yes.” Spoke Scintalation watching Mirage. “If he earns back his freedom, Mirage, can go anywhere for place of work.”  
Jazz knew it to be true but many higher end will never take him. It is simple Mirage cost less than a book keeper and manager that could run the Finery than a free mech. Also since Scintalation is not allowing him do tricks to buy his freedom sooner knows this as well.

“Do you want him?” ask Scintalation

“Yer letting meh have im?” ask Jazz

“I can do nothing about it.” Spoke the Femme simple bored tone. “Higher ups gave you free reign here in my establishment.”

“Ah will take him.” Spoke Jazz “At tha goin rate. Now Scintalation ah do require a wash rack.”

“Very well.” Spoke Scintalation

Mirage looks around the wash rack and the polish that Jazz ordered. “This is costly.”

“Yeah yah been skimping.” Spoke Jazz “Ah guessing that Scinta had you raped before.”

Mirage hangs his head in defeat. “It was something like that. If things are not up to her standards she punish us. If the client is not pleased then there are the training sessions.”

Jazz merely nodded at the statement. “Yah oil is ready.”

Mirage canted his head for a moment. “You heated to my preferred temperature.”

“Like ah said ah know how these places work.” Spoke Jazz “Scinta has yah afraid of being touch by another. Good manager knows how use her employees.”

Mirage slips into the oil bath and relaxes his frame. “The previous owner was like that. Scintalation as she called herself that was a creation to the previous owner. “ Optics dimmed a bit. “I was bought for that purpose of being accountant. Blaze never saw me as prostitute. It was Blaze who trained the others here.”

“Ah work in tha trade.” Spoke Jazz softly as he began to scrub Mirage. “Tha beatins is counterproductive and clients don’t like tha. Ah want show how it is done correctly for tha night.”

Mirage feels Jazz touches on his frame they were not painful but surprisingly pleasant. 

“Yah don’t worry about tha flinchin it is natural to be skittish.” Spoke Jazz softly in his audio. “Tha will be no facing. Yer too scared about it.”

“The first client he bought my seals.” Spoke Mirage nearly in tears

Jazz merely stepped in the oil tub with Mirage. Gather the former noble in his arms and Jazz stroke him gently. Jazz thinks back how many times a employee went through this. Sometimes a client believes if pay them you get to face them without consent. Managers a good one knows when to set up a clients with the employee and when not to. This comfort is for the employee and helps with the healing process. Mirage needs it desperately. 

Jazz was able to buy his contract out and became a successful musician in the process. Blaster may not like this but he is going buy Mirage’s contract. Like Scintalation he will use Mirage to do the books and the paper work. Right now Jazz led Mirage to sprays and begins wash down the frame. Giving the expression Mirage has it is been a long time since someone pampered him. 

“Will ever let someone touch me.” 

Jazz merely frown at that. “Someday you will. Mirage, you’re the one that arrange this package for meh and Blaster.”

Mirage’s optics went wide and shock then fear. “Yes.”

“Finery will not last.” Spoke Jazz firmly. “Scintalation, is no brothel owner. Neither she is that smart. Yer her best asset and she abusing yah.”

“What about the others.” Spoke Mirage

“How many almost have their contracts bought out.” Spoke Jazz

“Most of them are nearing completion.” Spoke Mirage

“Tha employees are buying tha contracts out by the polish their been usin.” Spoke Jazz smugly. “Not splurging high quality polish or finish the saving going to tha contracts. Scinta will not be able to replace them. Her brutes know nothing about training employees. Blaze givin you accessed to the accounts because he knew yer were more manager material than that femme.” Jazz begins to wax Mirage down for few moments. “Easy does it Mirage.”

“Jazz the others.” Spoke Mirage drowsily

“What about em.” Ask Jazz smiling. “Ah have ya for the night. Ah can afford get decent recharge for yah.”

Blaster came later as Jazz watches Mirage in deep recharge on the bed. “Ah know wha yer thinkin but Jazz we need accountant and manager that makes us successful. “

“Ah take ye had a good time with the femme.” Spoke Jazz watching Mirage recharge.

“Ah did with Ray.” Spoke Blaster looking at the bartender. “He is in deep recharge. Mirage, had been looking out for them.”

“Ah figured tha much.” Spoke Jazz “Scinta is she willing sell his contract?”

“Right amount of Shannix, soft spark.” Spoke Blaster “He hasn’t had a client since his seals were taken.”

“Ah figured as much.” Spoke Jazz his visor dimming.


	2. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet makes a brief appearance, Knock Out is mentioned and so is WheelJack.

Jazz is awaken from Recharge with nice neat berth and no Mirage. Blaster is recharging in the chair that is similar to the one he is in currently. Nudging the Blaster awake and Jazz simply stretch his frame out and proceeded down stairs. Mirage is already working on a cleaning drone and had several cubes out for Blaster and his cassettes as well as musician.

“Where is everyone?” ask Blaster looking around

“They are still in recharging.” Spoke Mirage cleaning a coupling out. “The fuel on the table for you and cassesttes. The glass over there is for Jazz.” 

“Wha about ya?” ask Jazz taking a sip noting it warmed. 

“I already had mine.” Answer Mirage looking at the screen. “He makes this look so easy.”

“Wheeljack…” spoke Blaster releasing the cassettes. “You subscribe to his channel.”

“Yes.” Spoke Mirage looking at the burnt fuse in the cleaning drone. 

“Ya watch “How to repair things without them blowing them up?” eh.” Spoke Jazz in hidden mirth.

Mirage merely look up at Jazz. “If I can repair them myself it saves money.”

Jazz merely notices how spotless the parlor is for the first time. “Yah do all the work.”

“Because others cannot.” Spoke Mirage evenly. “Scintalation tends to botch things up and make it more costly and worse.”

“I want info on yer contract.” Spoke Jazz as Mirage gets up from his repair job.

“Blaze has all the contracts public record.” Spoke Mirage his optics dim. “You need to leave.”

“Jazz….” Spoke Blaster evenly stopping Jazz sensing Mirage’s contentment getting things ready. “You enjoy this aspect of this work?”

Mirage merely looks at the cassette carrier thoughtfully. “I was helping Blaze manage this place for Stintalation. I would like to open a high class bar, someday. I work here alone and getting this place functional for the evening because it is easier time.”

Mirage smiles as he release the drone goes about to the corridor for charging for the next cycle. “My carrier believe that I can do anything with education. So I will be fine.”

“Ah know Wheeljack…” Grinned Jazz watching Mirage clean the work area. “Woud ya like meet him?”

Mirage optics lit up and quickly become guarded for a moment. “I would since I subscribe to his videos.”

Jazz finishes his energon and gets up to go. “Be sure to lock up Mirage.”

Hours later

Jazz joins Prowl in his office and merely relaxed stance. The Detective is busy going over the reports of the illegal trade that is going on near the Finery. Standing front of Prowl as he puts down his Energon signaled that the Detective has full attention to the report.

“The Bartender what his name?” ask Prowl after listening the details.

“Mirage and his contract is in public records.” Spoke Jazz

“Can you groom to be an informant?” ask Prowl looking at the file on Mirage

“Mirage has access to the files on Scintalation.” Spoke Jazz evenly as he dimmed his visor. “It may…no …scratch that puts Mirage in jeopardy.”

“Explain.” Spoke Prowl looks at the beeping message. “The Contract files from the Finery were submitted as Mirage said as public record.”

“He had been raped and I suspect more than once.” Spoke Jazz 

Prowl peruse the contract for a few minutes. “It is standard contract for a Courtesan and buying it out will be legal but it puts Mirage under the owner of the contract. Blaze did put the effort keeping the records and contracts public.”

“You sound surprise by that?” ask Jazz evenly taking a seat.

“I am. It is not required but very few will do that.” Spoke Prowl impressed. “It also since everything public record it seems my errant Cousin put in the offer to buy the Finery.” Prowl door wings went up with irritation. “My suggestion is put in offer for Mirage.”

“Prowl, I did a lot things fer yah in tha past and some of shady but buying another mech is new low.” Spoke Jazz grim tone

“Smokescreen…”spoke Prowl

“Ah I know.” Spoke Jazz dimmed his visor. “Mirage needs to be moved to a safe house.”

“Jazz that will be too obvious.” Spoke Prowl in a smirk. “Mirage, needs to be under our control. However, I doubt Scintalation is using different methods from Blaze. I think the femme is keeping things separate but Mirage knows Blazes systems quite well. “

“He is going be mah personal Courtesan.” Spoke Jazz

“Legally, yes.” Spoke Prowl “In the mean time I will speak with Smokescreen. I do have feelings for my cousin but his illogic confounds me in numerous ways. Smokescreen wanted to create a gentlemen parlor for a while now. 

The Finery mid Afternoon

Scintalation summoned Mirage to her office and Jazz sits across from her. Mirage movements were stiff and Jazz keep optic on the Courtesan. The Courtesan is making an effort to hide his fear and the stiffness is not from being beaten. 

“I am not sure you are getting the better deal, Jazz.” Spoke Scintalation in a smirk. “The Shannix is good for an underperforming mech. “

“Yer not to touch Mirage.” Spoke Jazz earning him a bland look of surprise. “Ah bought yer contract.”

Mirage stifle his gasp of surprise and worry. 

“Yer friends will be okay.” Spoke Jazz in amusement

“It is a little extra Shannix.” Spoke Scintalation in a smirk. “As for the bidder to this establishment and Mirage was not listed as an asset, I made extra profit from this.”

“Mirage, do have anything to retrieve.” Spoke Jazz in gentle smile.

“No. Most of what I own is in subspace.” Spoke Mirage 

Mirage follows Jazz few minutes to transport and gets in with the musician. Jazz can see the turmoil in the gold optics and legally the contract is still in effect. Mirage sat there stiffly bracing himself to be molested in the transport. 

“Yer friends will be safe with Smokescreen.” Spoke Jazz gently breaking the silence. “Ah kno tha mech we go back ways. Ah am not addin more time on the contract or the pay back.”

“What is you want?” ask Mirage in a soft voice. “Do you want me come over there and place myself on your lap? Act like a proper Courtesan instead of acting like an assistant. Are you going share me with your friends?”

Jazz frowns at the statement. “Ah do need an assistant.” Pauses at what to say next telling Mirage the truth in less secure area is not smart. “Yer not a proper Courtesan tha is fer sure. Ah can teach ya to be one but some like yer types it is not for them.” 

“The contract is for one.” Spoke Mirage looking at Jazz

“Yeah, Ah think because it only legal binding contract Blaze knew how to do.” Spoke Jazz in a laugh. Mirage stiffen up and looks down. “You know anyone yah can trust.”

“It depends on what it is?” ask Mirage blandly

“Good point.” Spoke Jazz seriously “Medically.”

“Knock Out.” Spoke Mirage distantly. “Blaze bought him long before me. Knock Out was helped out by the Finery for medical schooling and he was able by out his contract. “

“Interestin.” Noted Jazz in a smile. “Ah heard Knock Out in the elite circles best medic to improve yer appearance. Can he do a basic exam on ye.”

“It is within his abilities.” Spoke Mirage gathering his thoughts slowly. “Medically, Knock Out , can be trusted but not so much in other areas. “

“Ah want a medic tha knows how to keep his mouth shut.” Spoke Jazz into a communicator. 

Several Hours later nearly midnight.

Ratchet merely looks at Jazz in sheer disgust then at his data pad. Mirage is in recharge in the next room of the apartment that is own by the musician. If Ratchet did not need the shannix to fund his clinic in the Dead End he would never provide a physical. 

“Anything, Doctor?” ask Jazz as he went to get some high grade Engex

“His virus codes are up to date.” Spoke Ratchet in professional tone. “The welds are maintained and as for his rape since it has been so long……”

“Ratchet, ah didnae do that.” Spoke Jazz “Ah needin know he needs supplements.”

“Some.” Spoke Ratchet coldly. “Mirage, maintained himself decently. Mirage emotional and mental state is in worse shape than his physical. “

“Counseling from the private sector is out.” Spoke Jazz in a smile. “Ah figure tha he is in bad shape. Thank you Ratchet.”  
“Jazz, I seen many cases like Mirage’s in the Dead End.” Spoke Ratchet in huffy sigh. “The trade is tough life and especially those who are Courtesans. It allows the person that owns the contract to rape the mech or femme, legally. Common streetwalkers have more protection from sexual assault. “

“Mirage does not know what a type of person ah am.” Spoke Jazz coolly as he led Ratchet to the door. “If I didn’t think the buying his contract was necessary ah wouldna done so.” Jazz pause for a moment before the Ratchet leave the premises. “Did Mirage say anything to you?” 

“Not one word but his optics did.” Spoke Ratchet as went to elevator

Jazz sees Mirage watching the whole proceedings from the corridors. “Ah need ya help?”

“What kind of help?” ask Mirage

“Of late the Finery is an epicenter of illegal drug trade on the streets.” Spoke Jazz “Tha real reason that Ah brought yer contract because you know tha in and outs what is going on?” Mirage assessing his options and listen to what Jazz has to say. “Ah am not a simple musician as you suspect. “

Mirage frowns quite a bit. “We are not staying here tomorrow.”

“Tha’s correct ah need to met some of meh friends before ya make tha decision.”


	3. The Day After

Blaster wondered how things were going with Jazz and Mirage. He entered in the new Night Club that Jazz is trying to open. Meaning that Jazz finally got all the items he needs to open up and never bothered setting it up. Jazz never was the type sit down and work on the mundane things of running a business and he loved to make music. So the furnishings sat in their boxes unopened for months. It was surprising to see the Night Club ready to go. The tables and chairs were set up in way to view the stage in the best light. Mirage is behind the bar unwrapping cleaning every glass. 

“Hello Blaster.” Spoke Mirage briefly looking up as he finishes cleaning a glass.

“You did all this.” Spoke Blaster

“Um yes.” Spoke Mirage carefully stacking the glasses. “Jazz was out all night long and left no instructions. He came here over charged and is now in recharge. I am making him a remedy for being hung over.”

Blaster detect a slight tremor of fear. “Mirage, how old are you?”

“I am nearly finished my 17th vorn.” Spoke Mirage calmly. 

Blaster looks at Mirage in surprise is not yet in his majority. It was another thing that he is going discuss with Jazz. Jazz has scheduled to take Mirage to Prowl and the Enforcers in the afternoon. Mirage is nervous about the meeting. 

“Then how did you wind up as a Courtesan?” spoke Blaster

“I was fifth sparked mech in my family and the youngest.” Spoke Mirage evenly. “Upon reaching are adult frames if the mech or femme are not spoken for or have bond partner contract the family can either sell them as Courtesan or put up with a dowry. My family opted for the former.”

“You were just a mechling.” Spoke Blaster still stunned.

“My carrier got me the best he could.” Spoke Mirage sadly. “A great education and better than most in a large family and status as mine since some gives only a basic. Blaze who followed the old ways of the Trade.”

Blaster look up the traditions of the Courtesans and the old ways allow to buy mechlings and train them in other things. Also the old ways wait until mech or femme have their systems fully integrated with the adult frame. 

“But Scintalation?” spoke Blaster

“She was created at the Brothel.” Spoke Mirage “Blaze always said that Scintalation was his and he never tested his CNA and compared it to hers. “ Hears a beeping “Ah the warmed Energon is ready. “ Smiles softly “Let me get it ready to be taken up.”

Jazz moans as he clutches his head and hears the door open. “Blaster mah man.”

“Mirage had this made for you.” Spoke Blaster handing him the container. “We need to talk about Mirge.”

“What about im.” Grumbled Jazz sitting up. 

“Do yah realize he is not an adult.” Spoke Blaster sitting down on the berth

Jazz visor looks stunned. “Ah frag! Ah think Ratchet was going mentioned tha.”

“Ah think ya scared him.” Spoke Blaster

“Ah know ahhave.” Nodded Jazz as he finally took a sip. “Ummm good.”

“Mirage made that.” Spoke Blaster 

“So wha is he doing now?” ask Jazz

“Yah need to go to club.” Spoke Blaster in a smirk. 

“Ah man ah so behind there.” Spoke Jazz in a frown. “After Ah get with Mirage and this case Ah start working on tha club.”

“Jazz what are going to do with Mirage afterwards.” Spoke Blaster

“Cut im loose.” Spoke Jazz taking another swig “Ah may jus hire im.”

“Ah think ya need see the down stairs.” Spoke Blaster in a grin

“Yer sayin he is still a kid.” Spoke Jazz 

“He acts more adult than some.” Spoke Blaster punching Jazz in the shoulder. “But he is still a kid.”

Jazz frowns a lot. “ Wit work-holic tendencies.”

“It is his way of coping with tha trauma.” Spoke Blaster

“Rung is going to see him.” Spoke Jazz as he hud added a note. “We were goin ta meet him after tha meeting wit Prowler.”

“Ya think Blaze would make im a proper Courtesan?” ask Blaster

Jazz stretches his frame out. “Mah feeling is Blaze is groomin Mirage to be a capable assistant. Mirage, ain’t tha type face someone for tha sake facing im. For im facing someone has to have meaning. He was lucky that his creators botherd enough to find Blaze most wouldn’t. “ Walks over to his desk and turns on it. Mirage basically getting the containers ready to store. “He fixed tha Club up.”

“Even wit Club up and runnin ya still wouldn’t be able to hire Mirage to help run it.” Spoke Blaster

“Mirage, may not be able tah do tha nightly activities.” Spoke Jazz in a smile. “But he can do tha daytime stuff. In tha meantime we need to teach im how to relax.”

“Tha same way taught Prowler.” Smirk Blaster

Jazz caught his friend amusement. “Tha wings are sexy and Mirage is not tha type to rev mah engine tha way.” Turning off the monitor. “Time to see mah new protégé.”

Mirage sighed as the containers were compressed into a cube. Looks at the Night Club main room being done and ready to move on the adjacent room. He nearly jumps out of his frame when he sees Jazz watching him.

“Hey there Raj.” Spoke Jazz in a smile. “Ah do apologize for scaring ya last night.”

“I was more startled than afraid.” Spoke Mirage softly. “I just do not know you still.”

Jazz scan Mirage’s frame notices the scuff marks and the grease spots on him. “Yah room has a washrack in it wit supplies.”

Mirage looks down embarrassment and then smiles impishly. Jazz notices it is the first unguarded moment Mirage made. “Yeah we wouldn’t want the Enforcers to see how Dingy I am .”

Jazz leads Mirage to the Enforcers station. The mechliing acted like he never saw a place like this and perhaps with his background he hasn’t. Mirage’s gold optics were wide with curious and interest and he strayed to Bluestreak and is about to ask him a question. Prowl was watching him as well when Jazz join him. It is your typical Enforcer station the noise of the investigators and criminals going on with their daily business. Mirage is distracted by the activity he sensed that he is center of attention. Normally it would have bothered him but Mirage's rationale told them it is rare someone like him visited a station like this.

Hound watches the Mirage for a long time. Mechling moves with grace of a turbo fox and it is instinctual something cannot be trained. Mirage was asking about the Enforcer base out sheer inquisitive nature. Bluestreak gives him rundown and history of the building they are in when it was founded down to quirks. Mirage stand there listen to every word of Bluestreak. Hound then notice a collar around Mirage’s neck denoting him a Courtesan. Hound felt his spark contract at the sight of the collar. 

“It happens in the city.” Spoke Rung softly

“It doesn’t seem fair.” Spoke Hound sadly

“Do you still want to know him.” Spoke Rung pushing his glasses up. 

“He is so beautiful.” Spoke Hound loudly

Mirage turn to face the two with some apprehension as he turns to look for Jazz noting he is gone. There was no instructions other than wait here for Mirage. Mirage walks over slowly to Rung and Hound not even sure what to say.

“I am not beautiful.” Spoke Mirage squaring his shoulders. “There are some far more attractive and beautiful than I am.”

Rung watches every movement and interaction that Mirage made so far. For some mechs and femmes even though they are considered beautiful by some with exquisite frames and alt modes they are just uncomfortable called beautiful. He learned much from Knock Out by this younger mech and from the Medic description calling cutely modest. Knock Out is vain and took great pride in his beauty. Mirage’s field spike in embarrassment and he is deeply flattered. 

“I am Rung your psychologist.” Spoke Rung. Already gotten notes from Jazz about his newest patient. 

“I heard about you.” Spoke Mirage in cheerful smile. “You can make me better.”

“No I can help you become better.” Smiled Rung gently and gently checks the file to see what Mirage’s age is. “I see your Sparkling day is in a few weeks.”

“It is.” Spoke Mirage mood dampen a bit. “I had not thought of it moment in my life to celebrate.”

“My designation is Hound.” Spoke the green mech cheerfully. “I am the best tracker there is.”

“Mirage.” Spoke Jazz calling across the room. Gesture the former noble into the office. 

“I have to go it is a pleasure to meet both of you.” Spoke Mirage walking towards Jazz.

Rung looks at Hound to see the Green mech clearly smitten by Mirage. “Hound you are going be patient with him.”

“I know Rung.” Spoke the green mech sadly "I didn't mean to scare him."

"I think you intrigue him." spoke Rung in a faint smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Prowl is scary. Mirage decides after being scrutinized and coldly assessed by the Enforcer. Jazz, he didn’t know his master all that long and like Blaze he is not a bad sort. There is a lot of commonality between the two both are mechs and fallen in love hard. Unlike Blaze, Jazz is musically inclined and Mirage secretly listen to him practicing. 

“According to my informant that you have the codes we need to crack the case.” Spoke Prowl 

Mirage did a double take. “Blaze taught me what I needed to know but I am sure it has nothing to do with your case.”

Jazz looks at the slender mech in surprise and stops for moment. Mirage may be telling the truth that he really doesn’t know he has the code. Blaze was a secretive mech and he did not believe in computers and data pads. It would make sense to get someone who is intelligent and train to serve to house his secrets. 

Prowl merely nods and glances at Jazz. “Be as that may, Mirage De’Ligier, we know for the fact Blaze was murdered.”

Mirage optics went wide in shock. “Enforcer Prowl, I am just Mirage, now. When I was sold to Blaze my family name is no longer is mine. However, I did not know that Blaze was murdered.”

 

Prowl looks into Mirage’s optics steadily. “You are exceptional bold with me, Mirage. Why is that?”

Mirage looks startled and Jazz was unusually silent. “You do not own me.”

Jazz looks surprise and shocked. “Yah scare of meh because Ah own tha contract?’

“I see.” Smiled Prowl “The person who owns the contract puts the other mech completely at the other’s mercy. It is extremely logical.” Waves Jazz off for a moment. “Smokescreen is making inquiries about the assets of the Finery,”

“I heard of Lord Smokescreen of Praxis.” Spoke Mirage. “Blaze was intending to sell to him before Scintalation did.”

Prowl look at Mirage in thought for a moment. “The motive behind Blaze’s murder was unclear but nobody bothered to question you.”

“Raj, did Scintalation have access to the records.” Ask Jazz

“She kept her own records of transactions that were concurrent to ones I maintained.” Spoke Mirage “But both sets used the same system.”

Prowl gave nod to Jazz that Mirage caught the exchanges of looks between them. Jazz clears his vents. “Why do ya go see Runger.”  
Jazz looks at Prowl in thought and the Enforcer is already trying to weed out the implications of what Mirage had said. “Ah know tha look.”

“Jazz, Mirage may not know what he knows.” Spoke Prowl softly “I believe is that Mirage indicated Blaze had every intention to sell the Finery to Smokescreen. The reason is why was Blaze killed before the sell and not after.”

“Hunh.” Spoke Jazz puzzled. 

“Mirage said Blaze was intended…” spoke Prowl

“Ah heard Raj but I thought that is unimportant.” Spoke Jazz as his visor flickered.

“Normally murdering someone was to prevent something…,”spoke Prowl leaning back. “Smokescreen, was afraid the deal was going fall through. If Scintalation true objective was to prevent the sell and Blaze’s murder would had done that. No the Femme had something to hide. “

“Then why wasn’t Raj questioned.” Spoke Jazz

“Two reasons are due to his status.” Spoke Prowl coldly. “It was assumed the Courtesans do not know anything. Also Mirage, I do believe he does not know who to trust.”

“Yah might want to speak to Smokes about this.” Spoke Jazz humming. 

“I was hoping to keep him separate.” Spoke Prowl. “Logically, I see that I have no alternative. So what has Mirage had been doing at your Club house.”

“He fixed mah place up.” Spoke Jazz “Everythin is ready and revving ta go.”

Prowl watches Mirage walking to Rung’s office. Hound watches every movement of the Courtesan and then gets back to work. “How adverse are you letting Hound in?”

“Tha is new.” Spoke Jazz puzzled. “Why?”

“I want to speak with Smokescreen without Mirage being there and I want you there.” Spoke Prowl

“Ya needin someone to guard Raj.”

Mirage is nervous. After careful analysis it is the excited nervous and his sole desire to be better than he is now. Mirage pretty much got heated engex carton on out of his subspace and placed on the table in front of Rung. The weird optic mech pushes his glasses up. Pour the heated engex for himself and Rung. 

“What would you like for flavorings in your heated engex.” Spoke Mirage smoothely. “I have manganese, iron, sulfer, and bit of cobalt.”

“Iron will be fine.” Spoke Rung “You really like doing this?”

“Meaning?” ask Mirage

“Serving and being a hostess.” Spoke Rung

“Ah I find mixing things to be relaxing.” Spoke Mirage with faint smile. “I served in a bar at the Finery. I did not make as much as the others but it was rewarding.”

“Hence the reason why you fixed Jazz’s club.” Spoke Rung evenly taking the sip noting how good it is.

“It helps me not think of things.” Spoke Mirage in a frown. 

“Blaze.” Spoke Rung 

“Blaze, things went sour for few weeks before his deactivation.” Spoke Mirage in a sip. “He had me memorize patterns and coding that I had never seen before. Not much in the ways of pleasing a mech. “ dimmed his optics. “I was such the disappointment and I had no further clients afterward until Jazz purchased me.”

“How do you feel about that?” ask Rung softly

“I guess mixed.” Spoke Mirage 

“You are not sure.” Ask Rung

Mirage slowly drink his engex. “It is not easy for me to adjust to my new role. Jazz seems to be very decent mech. The whole situation with the contract feels wrong.”

“You had very little time to figure out who is Mirage is.” Spoke Rung putting his cup down.

“I went from badly behave snooty noble to an improper Courtesan.” Spoke Mirage bitterly

“So why do you want to get better?” ask Rung

Mirage stood up and stretch his backstruts out and pause in thought. “I went through the pit and back as some of my more colorful friends would say. I want to live with myself in peace and not being scared all of the time. I guess words are not describing why I want it so bad.”

“Will it make you better Courtesan?” ask Rung probing a bit

“I do not believe anything will make better Courtesan.” Spoke Mirage firmly then he turned his gold optics on Rung. “You cannot be okay with my situation?”

“I am not.” Spoke Rung pushing his glasses up. “I find the whole culture distasteful at best and worst another form of slavery like the Gladiator pits in Koan.” Decides another tact. “Why do not consider yourself attractive?”

“I do consider myself attractive but not a great beauty.” Smiles Mirage “I do not need to have exquisite polish to make me beautiful. I consider attraction comes from the Spark not the frame and beauty is just physical.”  
“So you rather have Hound’s attraction to you not your frame.” Spoke Rung in a smile

“Oh yes.” Spoke Mirage lost in thought. 

“It sounds like your helm is more solid on your shoulders.” Spoke Rung slowly picking up the glasses. “It is a good start.”

Hound merely looks up from his work to see Mirage is talking with Rung. The blue and white mech is more relaxed now than he was before. Hound simply wonders why such a beautiful mech does not considered himself a beauty. Trailbreaker merely shrugs and said to let that one go. Hound couldn’t follow his own brother advice and not when he saw the sorrow in Mirage’s optics. 

“Are just going to stare at me?” ask the blue and white mech amuse tone.

“Uh.” Spoke Hound looking at the gold optics for the first time. 

“My designation is Mirage.” Spoke the blue and white mech in slight smile. “You keep staring at me if I was the most beautiful thing in the world.”

“Well you are.” Spoke Hound frankly. 

Mirage taken aback and is not sure how to respond. Hound is not into the coy and coquettish behavior nor is into polite society of the Towers. Most mechs preferred the more practiced Courtesans of the Finery and he was barely noticed when someone wanted a drink.

“I am sure a lot of mechs say you are beautiful.” Spoke Hound

“They do not.” Spoke Mirage finally small voice. “You are the first to look at me and see I am there. “ Touching the collar for first time since he arrived to the station with Jazz. “You first that never saw this collar. I felt very attractive and special. I wanted to say ‘hello’ if it was not….”

“You are not experienced in having a mech think that you are attractive.” Spoke Hound in a cheery grin. “I admit the collar well disappointing. I see a mech who is in bad situation and is very young.”

“Sometimes I wish I was invisible.” Spoke Mirage in a grin. “I mean my carrier clan has ability to bend light and make them selves invisible.”

“I will always sniff them out.” Smiled Hound.


	5. Clubs Decor

Jazz looks at his club with Mirage and Blaster in thought. It was missing something in the ways of décor frowned the visor mech. The state is set and lights were in correct position so that the band is center of attention. That was not the problem the walls is bare. The dance floor was adjacent room had it worse but lighting could change that. Jazz was still not in the mood to deal with Mirage as of right now. The whole thing made him uncomfortable. 

“I think I need to go to Beachcomber’s square.” Spoke Jazz finally. “Mirage yer comin wit me.”

“Are yah goin to see Sunstreaker’s Rejects?” ask Blaster

Sunstreaker is such a perfectionist and he is known to reject his finished works that are not up to his standards. It was also known that the Red twin had tendency to sell them to the poor and working class for less what the accepted ones were going for. Each piece was stamped instead of signed with SS. Beachcomber hanged out there and lesser known artist and musicians go there to entertain and promote counter culture. Jazz was discovered there by Blaster. 

“Yeah his stuff regardless how he feels about it.” Spoke Jazz “Raj, I suspect yah have strong visual memory than audio.”

“We do not have a lot Shannix to spare.” Spoke Mirage crisply. 

“Thas True.” Spoke Jazz dimming his optics. “Blaster, take tha kid wit you and since Ah forgot Ah had a meeting.”

Prowl Office at the Enforcers

Jazz walks in to see Smokescreen and Prowl’s sire Lord Bezel of Praxus in Prowl’s office. Prowl looks at both his elder brother and sire in perplex expression for the tactician. Lord Bezel has the similar colors that Smokescree have but only muted. 

“I was not expecting you Lord Bezel only Smokescreen.” Spoke Prowl coolly  
“Who is going finance my eldest interests?’ spoke Lord Bezel. “Smokescreen has agreed to keep the Gambling Center he wishes to create separate from the estate. All he had to do is buy the mechling Mirage.”

“Why do you want Mirage?” ask Prowl looking at his sire coolly. “He is just a Courtesan.”

“Mirage showed signs in his CNA of being a True Heir to the ancient house.” Spoke Bezel in a soft vent.

“Whas a True Heir.” Spoke Jazz

“Most of the nobles houses on Cybertron are branch houses to the Ancient Houses.” Spoke Prowl softly. “The first Cybertrons that Primus made after the Prime were created by the first generation. However, recently the lineages of the Ancient House were fading out.”

“Many of the Ancient Houses sent their youngest members to branch houses.” Spoke Bezel softly “True Heir has the sigma abilities of the house which is considered a gift of Primus. In truth last House Photon Lord Illusion is one of the Houses that have not faded.”

“So what do the Priest say?” ask Prowl

“It is the will of Primus to have the ancient connection gone.” Spoke Bezel

“All right let meh see the Sigma abilities are created outside tha noble house.” Spoke Jazz

“That is true.” Spoke Bezel. “Illusion is crafty bugger that is for certain. The De Ligier House and House Photon are known not to be on good terms. Illusion wanted to have his heir free from the Noble trappings that doomed so many Ancient Houses.”

“Ah still not following yah.” Spoke Jazz

“Many of the Nobles houses inbred to extinction.” Spoke Smokescreen “To keep the lines strong House Photon created the Finery under a trusted mech in their services. Blaze was to teach the heir about House Photon.”

“Most of De Ligier fortune is from House Photon coffers.” Spoke Bezel

“So hiding Mirage was the best bet.” Spoke Prowl in a frown. “I am guessing you were trying to match Smokescreen with Mirage. If Mirage is the True Heir and having him bonded to the 3rd House of Praxus will increase the family social status.”

“Mirage is no Praxian but having him in our family will be an asset.” Spoke Bezel. 

“I guess you wanted to know why Blaze was murdered.” Spoke Smokescreen softly. “I don’t believe it had to do with Mirage’s lineage and I didn’t even know who he was until after. Of late there had been some black market activity and it is centered at the Finery. Which is the reason why Mirage was purchased?”

“Jazz, you are going keep Mirage while longer.” Spoke Prowl evenly. “It means he has to stay low.”

“Prowl, we can keep him safe.” Spoke Lord Bezel

Prowl look at his sire for longest time and then cold logic look. “My job is to make sure Mirage is safe. Right now he needs to be under everyone radar and used as someone tool for power. As for keeping him safe there is a lot more going on than simple murder and the Noble antics are not helping. “

“Being at tha Noble estate may put bigger bullseye on tha mechling.” Spoke Jazz sending a comm to Blaster to keep a low profile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stall that is known as Sunstreaker's Rejects in Beachcomber's square. 

Blaster looking at some the large paintings at Sunstreaker’s Rejects when he got the comm from Jazz. Mirage looks at the abstracts more than the realism that Sunstreaker had practice on. 

“About four is needed.” Spoke Mirage in thought. The four they were looking at all similar size and style can easily blend together. All them have the similar colors that Jazz picked out for his club. 

“Wha about the bar?” ask Blaster

“You want the paintings to highlight the Club and not detract from the band.” Spoke Mirage evenly “I am assuming that Jazz will be playing.”

"Yes." spoke Blaster indicating the four paintings to Sideswipe.

Mirage looks wistfully at medium size piece that is more blend of quality abstract of the Flora on Cybertron. He did like the painting it is of landscape his alt mode will never travel and see. The four pieces were selected resemble the music that is playing and they slowly working together. Blaster went to negotiate with Sideswipe.

“So this is where my brother been hiding my rejects.” Spoke Sunstreaker annoyed. “Hey I know you.”

Mirage looks at the Yellow Twin in a faint smile. It was his eldest brother spark day and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were invited by Mirage’s sire to present at the Towers. Mirage was allowed to attend the showing of Sunstreaker and was an instant fan. Mirage is hum in pleasure that the Yellow twin remember him. 

“I am Mirage.” Spoke the Courtesan

Sunstreaker smiles at Mirage kindly and sees what he is looking at. “Tough breaks, hunh, a pity you are not the heir to De Ligier fortune not aft of the brother of yours. You like it?”

“Yes.” Spoke Mirage softly placing the art work back. "I remember the showing you had at the Towers. It is one of my pleasant memories. I remember my brother picking a painting out."

“I see that Sideswipe is making profit of the rejects.” Spoke Sunstreaker in a indelicate snort. "That one had no appreciation of great art neither did your sire." Taking tag on the collar and frowning at it. "Neither did your sire appreciate quality over status it seems."

“I am just waiting on Blaster.” Spoke Mirage eagerly to change the subject. Looks sadly at the painting longingly. 

Sunstreaker merely grin and picks up the painting that Mirage put back. “Here it is yours.” 

Mirage looks at Sunstreaker in puzzlement. “I could never afford it.”

“You are not.” Spoke Sunstreaker in an evil smirk. “Sideswipe is. Next time he wants to make profit of my work without my knowledge and calling them rejects. The best way to let Sides know I am displeased is to hit him where the Shannix.” Mirage looks at him in shock. "I rather it go to someone who appreciates and understands quality than some idiot my brother would sell it too."Sunstreaker takes the painting and Mirage to the office and enters unannounced with both Blaster and Sideswipe shocked expressions. "So this is where you had been hiding my rejects."

“Sunny?” spoke Sideswipe in shock at his twin and Mirage. "Hey I know you from somewhere."

“You must be Blaster.” Spoke Sunstreaker “I met your companion at the Towers unlike his family he is a joy to socialize. Mirage speaks highly of you.” Adds a painting to Blaster stash as an evil smirk to his brother as the Red twin swallows nervously. “Interesting picks and did you pick them.”

“Is there a problem?” ask Blaster noting the shift of the transaction between the twins.

“Not with you, Blaster, but with my idiot brother.” Spoke Sunstreaker

“This is a big transaction Sunny.” Spoke Sideswipe warning his brother. 

“I am not here to stop it.” Spoke Sunstreaker

Blaster walks over to Mirage then whispered. “What is going on?”

“Sunstreaker caught Sideswipe moonlighting with his rejects.” Whispered Mirage 

“Sunstreaker, I just wish to purchase these paintings for my client.” Spoke Blaster politely.

Sunstreaker looks at the paintings and with a grin. “They do look good together and I would like to know what the Client going use them for?” 

“It is for a high class music club.” Spoke Blaster

Sunstreaker looks at Sideswipe for a moment. “Then I will change the glyphs on them. So the patrons will be aware of my art.”

“You are planning to promote your art at the club.” Spoke Mirage in surprise. As Sunstreaker puts his whole designation on the group of Paintings as Sideswipe watches. 

“Fifth painting?” ask Blaster curious

“Mirage wants it.” Spoke Sunstreaker in a grin. “Sideswipe is going to pay for it.”

Sideswipe looks startled and then he realizes his gig is up. “Fair enough and I will quit this side business.”

“Absolutely not.” Smiles Sunstreaker at his twin. “I just get a percentage of the profit from now on.”

“Sunstreaker, can ask yah to be discreet about Mirage here?” ask Blaster 

The yellow twin looks at Mirage and gives his nod.


	6. The Grand Opening Part 1

The Grand Opening

Jazz thumb the message that Prowl sent that Mirage is to lay low. The visor mech frown deeply because the reason his club is opening is because of Mirage’s work. Prowl is annoyed by his sire Lord Bezel nonsense about the nobility in general. It is just a distraction that is worthy of attention but not much else. Jazz knew firsthand how noble families work when they deal with their cast offs. Visor glinted in annoyance at allowing his dislike for the noble houses distract him from protecting Mirage. Jazz gave his club a name of the Venue where up and coming artist can perform. Now the unpleasant task to tell Mirage he will not being attendance.

“Ah know that look.” Spoke Blaster chiming in. “It is the one tha ya have when ask to do somethin unpleasant.”

“Yah good pal Blaster.” Spoke Jazz

“Try to be.” Spoke the Cassette carrier. “Ah still tyin figure out why you bought Mirage.”

“Ah have my reasons.” Spoke Jazz getting up. “Everything is booked.”

“Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are going to show.” Spoke Blaster looking at the pad. “The musicians are booked, refreshments are ordered, and the staff had been hired. Tha is not what botherin you.”

“Mirage, can’t come.” Spoke Jazz dimmed his visor. “Prowler believes he is in danger.”

“That could be a problem.” Swallowed Blaster “We cannot keep him coop up here forever.”

“Yer deflecting.” Spoke Jazz calmly.

“You know how I feel about the Enforcers.” Spoke Blaster. “Ah don’t want a repeat of tha last time ya got tangle with them.”

“Ah see.” Spoke Jazz “Ah want you to do some digging.”

“Does it have to do with the Enforcers and the black market.” Spoke Blaster evenly

“No, I want to dig around for House Photon.” Spoke Jazz evenly “Somethin is niggling in mah processor. “

“Rewind love to dive into tha.” Smiles Blaster 

Jazz found Mirage looking at some records of the inventory for the Grand Opening. “Raj. Ah needin a word with you.”

Mirage walks over to Jazz puzzled for a moment. “Is something a matter, Jazz?”

Mirage had long ago drop cyber sex kitten routine since it got him nothing. In private Mirage never is one to be submissive and all but in public he is still skittish. Jazz field is full of regret and Mirage is put on edge. 

“Ah want ya to stay in yer room during the Grand Opening.” Spoke Jazz 

Mirage optics dimmed in disappointment. “As you wish, Jazz.”

“It ain’t safe for ya.” Spoke Jazz in deep frown.

Mirage optics went wide in surprise at that statement. “Are you saying this is for my safety and not because I am Courtesan.”

“Yah being a Courtesan is tha least of it.” Spoke Jazz grimly. “Tha truth is Mirage you are a witness and until Blaze’s murder caught Prowl feels tha you are endanger.”

Jazz places his hand on Mirage’s shoulder and the younger mech’s field display disappointment and understanding. 

It was night when the wafts of music reach Mirage’s audios and Jazz did say he will have a friend over to spend some quality time together. He is alone and the room is quiet. Mirage watches his hand grow translucent and almost invisible. It happens now when he is more emotional and stressed and however if he calms down Mirage’s appears. Not any specific emotion but has to do with heighten emotions. Right now it was not fear that causing him go Translucent it is excitement. Even though Jazz limits him to the upper rooms and Mirage is no less excited. 

“Something a matter, Mirage.” Spoke Hound at the door.

“It is nothing to concern yourself with.” Spoke Mirage softly 

Hound studies the slender mech and remembering to fantasy of him interfacing with Mirage well made him hard beneath the panel. Hound shook his imaginations of Mirage overloading in his arms he failed to realize the object moved and close the distance.

“You seem lost, Hound.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile. “I am glad though you are here now.”

“Just something revving my engine.” Spoke Hound 

Mirage canted his helm to Hound. “If I was better at being a Courtesan I would say you are very excited to see me. That is nothing to be embarrassed about though. Any how the show is about to start. Jazz has a holo video. I love the way nature shows are on.”

“You watch nature shows?” ask Hound looking at the video.

Mirage leads him to the berth and grin. “This is my room actually, but some of my fondest memories are at the Natural Parks. So what do you want Hound?”

Hound blushed as he realized that transfluid came behind his panel. “That is a good question, Mirage, do I want a quick face or a lasting relationship.”

“I would say a bit of both.” Smirk Mirage 

“Perhaps.” Chuckle Hound. “How do you feel?”

Mirage looks at his companion on the berth and thinks. “I thought this would bother me but it doesn’t.”

Hound feels Mirage frame snuggles to his own. It is about the turbo foxes in the wild. Mirage watches with rapt fascination and he rest his helm on Hound chasis. Prowl brought him along so he can speak with Jazz this night. For someone so logical to pick this night……

“You are thinking again.” Spoke Mirage contently pointing to groin area. “You are going have to do something with that charge.”

Hound looks at his companion baffled then looks down to where Mirage indicated and his not so discreet erected spike free from the panel. Mirage merely smiles at it softly. “Mirage, I am sorry.”

“You want me?” ask Mirage puzzled.

“Jazz….” Spoke Hound in protest

“He is the one to talk.” Spoke Mirage in mirth kisses Hounds lips. “His business relationship with Blaster is far more unprofessional than professional at times. “ 

“I just want to make it special for you.” Spoke Hound nuzzling Mirage’s neck cable. “I want your consent.”

“Then teach me.” Spoke Mirage kissing a vent on the helm. “Teach me what a good interfacing is.”


	7. Part 2

It is touches that cause Mirage’s engine purr. Gentle at first on his transforming seams as his back to Hound’s frame. It was not at all like the first time. Jazz said he could have lovers of his choosing and not perform like a Courtesan. Mirage stretches out at Hound touches and caresses of his panel. Jazz did not want him not like this. Jazz massage him once or twice and each time it is more pleasurable. It what a lover does to his or her partner. The heat is building in his systems and that panel open.

“It is okay Mirage.” Spoke Hound smelling the lubricant from the valve. 

“Feels good.” Moan the Courtesan.

Hound merely holds Mirage tighter as he gently caresses the seams. “Interfacing should be enjoyable to both partners.” Hound did not add the first time for Mirage was far from it. Having the blue and white mech moaning his arms is sight to behold. “Just go with the feeling then trying analyzing it so much.”

Mirage’s own panel click open from the rising heat. “Hound…..”

Hound merely smiles at Mirage he had plenty experience with victims of rape. Mirage is just confused how to interface now and his limited experience was a bonus. Mirage desire to please him and the fact he wanted Hound made him endure the pain of interfacing. The sensation of pleasure is confusing to Mirage. Be patient well that is hard for Hound now. Mirage is finally relax enough to slip a finger in his valve.

Mirage optics went wide with pleasure as Hound finger goes in to his valve. “Hound, will I please you?”

“Pleasure is building?” ask Hound as his finger feels lubricant increasing.

“Yes…” nodded Mirage slowly settling to finger in his valve. “Why?”

“You weren’t prepared to interface correctly.” Answer Hound. “In fact each time I add new to the preparation you tense up.”

Mirage optics look at him as he melt into Hound’s frame. “You make me sound like skittish turbo horse.”

Hound nuzzles Mirage’s neck softly. “I am slowly introducing each element because I care a great deal for you. “ Slowly capturing his lips and kissing it gently. Mirage relaxes further into the newest sensations. Hound moves another finger and in as he catches Mirage’s moan. “So smelling delicious.”

“Is there a lot to interfacing?” ask Mirage curiously

Hound merely shifts Mirage to the berth. “There is much to teach you. “ Still watching the other reaction to see if there is fear in his optics only find trust in Mirage’s. “Mirage, I am going open my panel up.”

Mirage shifts his gaze to Hound since holding himself up above him. Mirage blinks at the spike as springs free from the panel. Hound is watching him and will not move until it is okay. “May I touch it?”

Hound merely holds himself above Mirage and gives a nod. Moans as Mirage touches the length. “It is hard for you and will you guide it in.”

Mirage slowly guides the spike in until it deeply seated in him. The sensation is deeply pleasurable and Mirage gasp as Hound thurst himself deeply in his valve. It did not hurt. Hound going gently to secure his trust and wariness. Thrusting moving is gentle and it is persistent and Mirage quickly adjusted to the spike. 

Hound knew his partner is ready for deeper thrust and manages maintain control for so long. Mirage’s pleasure paramount and seeing the former noble in throes of passion undone Hound’s control. Hound feel that Mirage is close to overloading as his valve clenches around his spike. 

Mirage cry out as the spike seemingly gets bigger in his valve and feels the rush of an overload coming down on him. Hound moans as the lubricant comes from Mirage’s overload and his own release of transfluid. Both went offline as the overloads hit them at the same time.

Hound awakens to alarm in hud that is almost time to get ready to go to Enforcers base. Mirage chirred in his recharge and Hound sees a spare datapad next to them. Hound looks at it and sees he can write a note. 

“Mirage,

Hate to run but had a really great time. Unfortunately, I have to go back to work and I cannot wait for you to come out of recharge. I would love to see you again.

Hound”

The Lobby

Jazz looks at the data pads of last night’s grand opening. Mirage is going be up late and Jazz did his best to organize the work for him. He did note that Hound is trying to sneak out.

“Had a good night?” spoke Jazz smirk behind the padd

“I did.” Spoke Hound

“Did Mirage have a good night?” spoke Jazz laying down the padd

“I believe so.” Spoke Hound looking awkward.

Jazz’s visor glinted a bit. “That is good. Hound isn’t it?”

“It is.” Spoke Hound reluctantly

“Mirage, is like Prowler and he needs a good facing time to time.” Spoke Jazz in a serious tone. “In other words he works to much and needs to go with the flow. “ Hound remain silent and looking perplex. “I love him like a brother that I never had. I do mean younger brother.”

“Is that why you not have interface with him?” ask Hound

“In our society his is my pleasure slave.” Spoke Jazz in cool disgust. “By law I can do what I want with him but doing so does it not make it right. Legally I can interfere with the relationship you are planning to have with him.”

“I guessing you not going to do so.” Spoke Hound 

“If you were not a decent mech I would have done so.” Spoke Jazz softly. “Hound, like I said that you are decent mech. However, this does not change the fact Mirage is in danger. Nor the fact his status will force you to be discreet. I want you to go see Prowl.”

Hound good mood dissipated faster than he thought it could. Jazz obvious cares about Mirage’s wellbeing and keeping an eye out for him. “He is not just a Courtesan.”

Jazz looks at him sharply. “I am not sure what he is but no. Mirage, is not type to be a courtesan nor he is very good at it. Mirage, is still in recharge?”

“Yes.” Nodded the other for moment. “Are you not mad?’

Jazz looks at Hound for a moment. “Mirage, choose to interface with you. Why would I be mad? Like I said you need to speak with Prowl. I check your schedule and that is where you are heading. “ 

Hound look at Jazz for first time and wondered what the Club Owner’s connection to the Enforcers really is. Hearing the dismissal from Jazz and Hound slowly made his way out of the Nightclub with knowledge that Jazz will never fully revel all but enough to those he trusted.


	8. Crystal Gardens Part 1

It is Mirage’s sparkling day. Hound came in at Jazz’s request to keep his ward company so he can do some errands. The Tracker guessed right Jazz is more than musician and club owner he work with the Enforcers some fashion. Business means that Jazz has something more covert in mind than normal or he would have Mirage handling it. Jazz quickly gesture Hound in as he vacated the club. Mirage wasn’t there in the office so he must be in his room. 

Hound gives a brisk knock on the door and buzz in automatically. The room is darken and the lights were off ,Mirage, is wrap in a blanket. “Hey there, Mirage, why ?

“It is my sparkling day.” Spoke Mirage softly

Hound can hear the anguish in the other voice. “Yes, I am here to celebrate it.”

Mirage plate shaking at that statement and shrank into a small ball. “You do not have too.”

“Mirage, I was going to take to the Crystal Gardens that you always wanted to.” Spoke Hound sitting next to the ball

“The Crystal Gardens.” As the gold optics peered up at him

“We don’t have to go.” Spoke Hound gently

“Scintalation told me once she had a surprise for me.” Sniffed Mirage. “It turned out other than pleasant.”

Hound merely nodded at that statement. “Did you ever told Jazz what happen?”

Mirage came out of the covers completely. “I am an adult now by the law. In my family the lineage of an outlier ability will start kicking in with the adult upgrades.”  
“How about this Mirage we go to the Gardens ….” Spoke Hound for a moment

“I would like to go.” Spoke Mirage interrupting for a moment. “I do apologize for being a basket case.”

“Why don’t you freshen up a bit?” spoke Hound

Mirage immediately gives a shrug and heads to the washrack, Hound gives a call to Prowl and Jazz to let them know about the delay. Jazz is on his way prepping to make his way to a lead. House Photon and it is elusive Lord Ion but the hunch the club owner has about his ward gave Hound cover of guard duty. Hound did notice that Mirage extremities are more translucent than appearing solidly there. 

Mirage appears freshly polished and wax putting on the brave front from the wash rack. Hound noted he may be adult by the law and in time his final upgrades will be done. “Hound, I upon cleaning I must admit I am looking forward to this.”

Hound looks at his charge mildly amuse and in a half smile. Mirage sounded like the noble more than a beautiful Courtesan. “I kind of gathered that you never been to a crystal park that is open to a public.”

“I heard servants talking about it once.” Smiles Mirage in fondness of his sparkling memory at his former home gives a wistful expression. “The Gardens at the Towers are rarely shared by other nobles and maintained either by a trusted servant or the noble him/herself. I gather datapads on the subject.”

Hound merely smiles at the information that is disclosed. The Administrator had left strict instructions on how the Courtesan will behave and Hound found to be unwarranted to pass that information on to Mirage. Mirage probably already guessed he will be monitored closely for any indiscreation. Hound leads Mirage to the exit of Jazz's Club and to the Transit terminal.

“I am sure families will be there.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile. “I mean that also makes me neruvous.”

“Nervous how?” spoke Hound curiously

Mirage looks at the front door of transit center and smiles at Hound. “I never been public where families can go to a place.”

Hound opens the door. “It is like a time where families can bond with the young. Most people may look at the collar and see a Courtesan. “

Mirage looks Hound softly and amuse. “I heard other Courtesans going to places like are family friendly there is a code of behavior one expected from my caste.”

Hound frowns deeply at the statement. “Mirage, if you are saying that the bounds of proper behavior is not known to you. I think the Park Warden will not like us to kiss in public or fondle our frames. However, I do believe that holding hands will be permitted. “

Mirage quirk his optics at Hound for a moment then spoke. “Jazz is worried about me for some reason and has nothing to with me being Courtesan. Both Prowl and Jazz like puzzles for the Processor and unraveling is their priority.”

Hound merely squeezes Mirage’s shoulder in fondness. “Mirage, you are about half right. You being a Courtesan is just a cover but we don’t know why and what for. It was to hide you but from whom. It is why you must act the part. “

“In other words do not act like a noble.” Spoke Mirage softly.

“Yes.” Spoke Hound softly. “Also focus on remaining visible and I think you don’t realize you are activating your sigma ability.”

Mirage frowns a bit. “When I engage something it feels tingly and the static from ions. I can concentrate to block that feeling. I get nervous or excited it is harder to control.”

Hound merely listens to Mirage and smiles gently. “It is your frame responses to stimuli. The instinct to hide when threaten is nothing wrong. It is not like the Twins you are not built to fight with strength but smartly.” 

Mirage frowns further and then smiles at Hound. “Jazz said that training how to fight smart will help in my control and also getting my final upgrades.”

Hound merely nods and realize they reach the transit point line that will lead them to the Crystal Gardens. In looking at Mirage’s optics he never travel via through mass transit. Hound could tell so far nobody following them unlike Jazz who had been tailed to the compound of House Photon. In general most of the population are ignoring Mirage’s presence entirely and focus on their business. Mirage’s collar is on the off day mode and if there is an interesting party for his services it will register unavailable. Mirage did not wander away nor he stray from Hound side. 

“So many people.” Spoke Mirage in awe.

“Most people travel a distance use the system to get there.” Spoke Hound softly. “Sometimes people’s alt modes do not lend themselves for long distance travel. “

“Are there roads to the Gardens?” ask Mirage curious

“The roads up to Garden is there for service mechs to travel.” Spoke Hound. “If I was on duty and they needed me up there I can go.”

Mirage merely hums as the unit carries them to the Gardens and Hound just smiles a bit. Mirage is savoring the new experiences of a common mech. Hound merely watches his companion act still like a Sparkling and looking out the window. Watching people go about their business and travel from points in the city.


	9. Crystal Gardens Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearences of HotRod and Kup.

Mirage reaches as he sprints to the railing of one the big crystals in the garden and marvels the fire of color inside the big crystal as the light hits it. The nobles never come to the public gardens and the brochure said it is grander than anything the Towers have because the land that is designated to the Gardens. Hound seen Crystals in wildlands and he always enjoyed coming here but he forgotten mechs like Mirage this is new. He had hoped the blue and white mech will enjoy this outing. Hound knew Mirage seen the looks people gave him on the journey up here. 

“You are thinking too much.” Spoke a cool cultured voice of Mirage

“It ain’t right, Mirage.” Spoke Hound softly as he reach the railing.

“You will not get any argument from me.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile.

Hound nods his helm. “Perhaps you are right about that. I just wish others see you as I do.”

Mirage smiles grows fonder at the Green scout and his optics dimmed quite a bit. “I love how you see me Hound, and it makes it easier to ignore the looks others give me.” Mirage takes his hand places on top of Hound’s . “It does bother me but not as much.”

“Jazz and the others.” Spoke Hound softly.

“Are my new family.” Spoke Mirage in gentle smile. “Each day I am grateful the new mechs I met and who look beyond the collar and my status. “

Hound just grins widely at Mirage. “I am here to cheer you up but you are cheering me up.”

Mirage frowns a bit and looks at his companion. “We are more than friends?”

Hound just love the fleeting moments of vulnerability and confidence of the former noble there is an innocence that the his training did not take away. “We are.”

Mirage smiles softly at the Green Scout. “You told me you seen crystals like these growing in the wild?”

Hound looks at the big crystal for a moment. “Something similar and I wish I can show it to you but the alt mod you have is not conducive to wild land travel.”

“It must had been spectacular.” Spoke Mirage wistfully

“I have pictures it you want to see.” Smile Hound softly.

Hound notices the families are shielding the sparklings from Mirage and speaking hush tones. Those who are looking at them seem wary at first but relax a bit realizing nothing more talking is occurring. Mirage probably have the right approach to things. One of the sparklings keeps staring at Mirage and walks up to Hound.

“He is so pretty.” Spoke the Sparkling

“Pardon?” ask Hound

“I am Hot Rod.” Spoke the Sparkling proudly “I said he is pretty. If I was older I would date him.”

Hound merely look at the red and yellow sparkling. “You almost reach your mechling frame.”

Hot Rod gave Hound a saucy look of sheer confidence. “I had seen very few racing frame out of the circuit,”

Hound merely chuckle at the boldness of the Sparkling and just thinking how much trouble Hot Rod is going be when he becomes a Mechling. Bold as brass the sparkling greeted Mirage and talk to him.. Mirage look a little puzzled and taken back by the boldness of the sparkling.

“Why do you want to see the Crystals?” ask Hot Rod in a bored tone

“I find them fascinating.” Spoke Mirage answering the question.

“I mean you can grow them.” Spoke Hot Rod “My carrier does on a smaller scale.”

“You can grow them.” Repeated Mirage in wide optics

“Some grow them it is an art form.” Spoke Hound “A grown crystal tends to be smaller than wild one. This one is a wild one and has been growing for millions of years.”

“It is boring.” Snorted Hot Rod. 

“Hot Rod, it is time to join the family.” Spoke stern looking mech. 

“I just wanted to be his friend.” Snorted Hot Rod indicating Mirage

The stern looking mech looks over Mirage and frowns a bit. There was nothing racy about Crystal Gardens no sub text in taint his sparkling. In fact the Blue and white courtesan did nothing to encourage the precocious sparkiling that is his son. Hot Rod has simple fondness for fast frames and he even try to hit on the gutter sparkling.

“I do apologize for my son brashness.” Spoke the sire of Hot Rod.

“There is no need to apologize.” Spoke Mirage softly. 

“My companion is correct.” Spoke Hound gently to the sire. “I was not going leave, Hot Rod, on his own unless his family comes and gets him.” Hound flash his credentials to the sire as an Enforcer. “I am here taking a friend to celebrate his sparkling day.”

Hound for the most part the day went smoothly and Mirage indeed enjoyed looking at the crystals. The sun setting and it is time to go and but Hound ask Mirage to wait outside the gift shop. Hot Rod made every effort to follow them and climb next to Mirage when he is sitting on the bench.

“I see you escape your family again.” Spoke Mirage in amuse tone.

“I like Racing mechs.” Spoke Hot Rod in a shrug. “Perhaps when I am adult you will consider me.”

“You are still rather young.” Spoke Mirage gently. “I think you will be spark breaker when grown. Why not enjoy your youth.”

“It is an adult thing to say.” Protested Hot Rod annoyed. “Is it really your sparkling day.”

“Yes.” 

“Why don’t you go to a club?” ask Hot Rod 

“I work in one.” Answer Mirage gently “Being here is a treat for me. I did not have much a sparklinghood. “

Hot Rod smiles softly at Mirage for a moment. “I am too late am I. “ Takes something out of his subspace a toy replica of the matrix. “I bought this when I was a vorn younger than I am now. One day I will be Prime and have a real one.” Places the replica in Mirage’s hand. “My sire thinks I am being silly but here.” 

Mirage looks at Hot Rod for first time. “I believe you . Hot Rod. “

 

“You really like the Green one.” Spoke Hot Rod “My sire says you are a courtesan but it is your day off.”

“You don’t see him as a courtesan.” Smiled Hound with a package

“Well neither do you.” Spoke Hot Rod defiantly 

“So you had been following us around the gardens.” Spoke Hound amused

“Yeah, some of the mechs have all the luck.” Spoke Hot Rod sulking.

Hound gives hand to Mirage to get off the bench. “I see your sire over there.”

“Him….” Snorted Hot Rod. “He is my mentor his name is Kup. My sire is more boring than Kup is though. My carrier works as crystal sculptor and he is always in dull museum. Kup is teaching hand to hand combat though.”

Kup look at Hot Rod annoyed. “It is time to go.”

“I wanna see whats in the package.” Spoke Hot Rod bit miffed.

Kup looks at the shop behind them. “It is a crystal Hot Rod. These good mechs had been more than patient with you. “

“I am not.” Spoke Mirage

“I don’t care what the society see you as.” Snorted Kup dismissively. “You are good person who hit hard times.” Taking Hot Rod hand. “This youngling is right about ye your not hard on the optics.”

Hound and Mirage watch as both the elder mech and sparkling walk away from them. “I never thought I had to share my day with a Sparkling.”

“I enjoyed his company, Hound.” Smiled Mirage.

Hound merely grin as he lead Mirage to the transport down from the Gardens. Hound will give Mirage the package when they reach Jazz’s place. Prowl orders to keep Mirage company as a guard and watch out for the Courtesans something is bothering the tactician. Prowl sent Jazz out on a lead and to go met with Lord Ion and find out about Lord Prism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going keep updating as fast as possible. There may be a long haitus from the story. Next chapter will centered on Jazz and his research.


	10. Illusions that slowly slip away

Jazz watches the two leave the club for the outing. When it comes to love and relationships apparently Mirage is about savvy as Prowl in that area. In Jazz estimate utterly clueless. House Photon is great deal of distance from here and the lands are isolated. Lord Illusion has not been seen public for thousands of years which amounted to proverbial hermit but enough wealth to make hard to ignore. Jazz heads to the port to take the shuttle to the Photon. Jazz reads during the early part to Golden Age Lord Illusion came to lead the House Photon as a major player. The old holo shows a passing resemblance to Mirage. 

Lord Ion is much younger and is the current steward to Lord Illusion and the mech is also has a racer frame. The silver and red mech was more subdued in his body language than Jazz ever thought possible for that frame type. There were times Mirage behavior was bordering on elite and aristocracy but this mech Ion got him beat by spades.

“So you are Jazz of Polihexian.” Spoke the mech crisp accented voice. 

Jazz wondered how mech can make insult out of a name. “I am Jazz, former Enforcer current Bar Owner.”

“I see.” Sniffed the Mech. “You are in charge of young Mirage’s contract.”

“I am.” Spoke Jazz visor lighting up as he study the other mech further. 

Lord Ion refrained from touch Jazz and gave cold assessment of the situation. “Our ride is here and we will discuss Mirage on the way to the Estate.”

Jazz survey the transport is luxuries were top a line when it was produce but obvious Lord Illusion was not up on current amenities but the quality is superb. Lord Ion produce some finest Energon and shared it with Jazz in placid expression.

“The situation with Mirage is intolerable.” Spoke Ion without much preamble. “I hope he has not become a ruffian under your care and I would assign etiquette coaches when we collect him.”

“Why did you hide him in the first place?” spoke Jazz in deepening frown.

“Lord Illusion felt the Towerlings of House De Ligier will not live up to the contract.” Spoke Lord Ion sipping on the Energon. “The Ancient Houses are disappearing and most of lesser Houses such as mine and De Ligier will be all that remains. If there is no heir to House Photon all the Shannix will be divided by surviving lesser houses.” 

Jazz frown at the statements that Ion made but it did make sense to see if Mirage is an heir apparent or not. It also put his charge in great deal of danger. Blaze was murdered for those reasons but Jazz thinks there something else going on for the crime motive. Scintalation would just sold Mirage to lesser houses if she knew of his real identity. 

Jazz looks at Ion steadily. “And Blaze?”

“Blaze was sparked on the wrong side of things.” Spoke Ion softly. “Lord Illusion, cared great deal for the mech. The Finery had some unsavory business dealings which dealt with some of the more illicit trade.”

“What can be worse than selling mech to the sex trade?” ask Jazz getting annoyed

“That is a question you will ask Lord Illusion.” Sniffed Ion in crisp tone. “We are here.”

Jazz got out the transport and notices the compound to more in vintage than modern. The grounds were kept immaculately but the House seem to be vacant. 

“It is mere shadow of what once was.” Spoke an ancient voice with silvery form. “I am Illusion.”

“You are not one on formalities.” Spoke Jazz calmly  
“At my age formalities, Jazz, is just plain tedious.” Spoke Illusion as he open the house to the foyer. “I take Mirage is with Hound.”

Jazz could hear the wry amusement in the ancient mech. “He is while I figure out what is going on?”

Lord Illusion leads Jazz to the sitting room. “To many threads I see. Smokescrreen just purchase the Finery from my House. “ Looks around the room. “Mirage is my heir, but I am unusual situation, Jazz.”

“I don’t understand.” Spoke Jazz taking a seat

“My steward Lord Ion.” Spoke Illusion softly “Is a good mech and is leading a decent House. Many of House Photon stature has faded in to history. Unlike my peers I have an heir to carry on this tradition if I choose to wish it.”

“Lord Ion is not in agreement with you.” Spoke Jazz

“Lord Ion’s house is far more independent Di Ligier.” Spoke Illusion in mirth. “Scintalation of the Finery was dealing drug trade and smuggling good to the city. Blaze had Mirage maintain the books and there is two sets.”

“Blaze?” spoke Jazz as his cerebro processer ran through the information. “ He would never allowed it.”

“The Courtesans were Blaze’s primary concern in their wellbeing.” Spoke Illusion “The real danger for Mirage is from his own house and plus the activities that Finery was a part of.”

Jazz merely nodded to Lord Illusion assessment about the situation. “So hiding Mirage as a commoner makes good sense.”

“Jazz, I have many sins on spark.” Spoke Illusion “I want my Great Great Grand Creation to well cared for. I am debating to be last Lord of the House Photon so young Mirage can have the freedom to choose who he wants. I will meet Mirage but train him in his Sigma ability. Make my final decision then.”

Jazz got up and bows ever slightly despite the polish Lord Illusion age is catching up to him. The House Photon is now a withering husk what the ancient times were like. Illusion prepare the files for him with a Datapad but the interview was more of something that the saboteur did not count on. Lord Ion watches him carefully.

“Lord Illusion does not have much longer.” Spoke Ion softly 

“You care deeply for him.” Spoke Jazz softly

“I see the young Noble as the last of the line.” Spoke Ion “The old ways are dying and even as we speak a miner is raising mechs to rebel against the order. Many of the Towers are not aware of the danger is out there. They still play their games.”

Jazz smiles a bit and realizes unlike most Nobles of Cybertron the two here are not unaware what the lower classes are doing. It is more of choice not being involved. Perhaps the estate is more representation of the decay of the Golden Age. 

“Good deeds an all.” Spoke Jazz in thought. “Lord Illusion wishes to save Mirage from what is going happen.”

“Lord Illusion believes that the Nobles will fall with growing unrest.” Spoke Ion softly. “The current society is unsustainable and the Sensate is corrupt, Jazz. My youngest he is being raised by the warrior named Kup. “

Jazz visor lit up in surprise at the name. “It ain’t easy watch yer world die isn’t it?’

Jazz gazes at the lights of Iacon for a long moment. The two nobles left him uneasy about things and the current situation that Jazz can no longer ignore. The uprising Koan and other city states are growing. Prowl will have to deal with the data but at a later date. Jazz begins to strum the instrument to lose himself in thought with his music to process the days events.


	11. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz needs to relax and his friends come to the rescue with surprise dinner date with Prowl.

Mirage listens to Jazz as he played the instrument. The music is beautiful and melancholy as Jazz just plays what is in his spark. Mirage lived with him long enough to know that Jazz is lost into his music and whatever on his processor will be play into the form of music. The night is when the club is closed and Mirage went into high gear of cheering him up.

It is hours later

Jazz hears a faint rapping on his door. Jazz frowns as he remember he leaves the door open to a crack to hear his charge coming in. Mirage must had closed the door and he was too wrapped in the processor. Jazz puts his guitar down and walks to the door. Jazz opens the door to see Prowl standing awkwardly in front of him.

“Mirage, said you have some information.” Spoke Prowl

“Eh I do.” Spoke Jazz indicating the padd. “Prowl, what brings ya here?”

Prowl wings lifted to slight angle in surprise that Jazz did not invite him over. “I see.”

Jazz looks at the data padd and gives it to Prowl. “Tha nobles knew of Scintalation extra activities but the two Ah talked to were more concern with Megatron’s uprising.”

“Mirage, said it is important for me come here.” Spoke Prowl

Jazz visor glinted at the Enforcer. “What Ah have is nae faint of spark fer sure. Mirage, does nae know this yet but mah feelin is he playing matchmaker.”

“Matchmaker, hardly.” Snorted Prowl in a faint smile

“Then let’s find the scoundrel.” Smirks Jazz

Blaster and Mirage are downstairs in the club room with a table two flutes and plates set in low lighting. Blaster turns on the music with romantic vein in the selection as both Prowl and Jazz enters. Mirage darts to the kitchen.

::Where is the Gltich, Blaster?:: ask Jazz over the comms

::Mirage? He is in the Kitchen.::” smiles Blaster as he gestures toward the table. ::It was his idea to set this all up.::

“I take it back Mirage is more of a Romantic than I give him credit for.” Spoke Prowl taking the seat

“Yer not adverse to it.” Spoke Jazz as his visor lights up in surprise. 

“Mirage, no.” spoke Prowl in faint smile. “He was obvious worried about you to set this all up. Besides here we can have the restaurant experience without being public.”

Jazz frowns a bit and realized that he could just have romantic dinner with Prowl. Both their positions would be compromised if they went to another restaurant or even going out in public. Blaster can keep his mouth shut and so can Mirage. No one will be the wiser if Prowl is sneak out the back. 

“You had to help, Blaster.” Spoke Jazz looking at his longtime associate and friend. 

“Yer were in the funk.” Spoke Blaster opening finest engex and poor it. “Mirage, has a good head on his shoulders was right ya know.”

Jazz looks at the items on the table noted it is the finest that his establishment could afford and smiles. Looks around the club room and notices the light display is on them. “You program that?”

“The lights and music.” Spoke Blaster in a knowing smirk. “Buzz us when you need something.”

Jazz for the first time look at Prowl in embarrassment. “Yer happy with this.”

“I am going enjoy the gift of time with the one I love most deeply.” Spoke Prowl in a faint smile. “So what is on your processor.”

“Tha Nobles I guess.” Spoke Jazz sadly “They believe the world they knew is disappearing.”

“Mirage and generations just after him are the last.” Spoke Prowl coolly. “Very few Nobles acknowledge the fact and take steps allow there lines to continue. Most of the Sparklings from the Towers are not viable to inbred and the ones that viable are fewer and fewer. “

“What do you mean not viable?” spoke Jazz visor light up in surprise

“They lack qualities such as processor functions.” Spoke Prowl “Sometimes the spark will flicker out completely.” His optic dim quite a bit. Some of the Towerlings were quite psychotic and deranged. “The common Spark lines are far stronger than the Nobles in some regard. “Mechs like Mirage are extremely rare in the Towers.”

“Ah didna know that.” Spoke Jazz calmly

“It is not widely discussed with other castes.” Spoke Prowl in a faint smile. “So the nobles are interested in the uprising?’

“Most likely they said their ways will not survive it.” Spoke Jazz

Prowl frowns a bit and smiles at Jazz. “War will come when it comes, Jazz. Let us just enjoy the moments we have now.”

“Tha battle processor figured that war is coming.” Smile Jazz in relief.

Prowl merely just takes Jazz’s hand in his and dim his optics. “Yes, I decided to live my life the day I am in not worry about when it comes. It will come but now I want enjoy mech I love.”

Jazz knew Prowl long enough to know the Tactician is well aware of things are not discussed further. “Yeah you are right Prowler.” 

“We have a whole night club to ourselves.” Smiles Prowl as he outstretch his hand to Jazz. “I wanted to ask you this question do you care to dance?” 

Jazz takes Prowl’s hand into his. “Ah love to.”

Prowl takes Jazz to the center of the dance floor begins to twirl him around to the beat of the music. “Mirage is good for you Jazz.” Leans into a brief kiss to the black and white mech. “He will make a good agent for you.”

“You are planning to recruit him.” Smiled Jazz from the kiss. “The glitch put this together there must be more to his endless talents.”

“You are mad at him getting one passed you.” Spoke Prowl

“I am Special Ops and my ward gets drop on me I never live it down.” Spoke Jazz in a laughter and gentle kiss.

The two danced for few sets of song and the Mirage came out with the trays of engex goodies for dinner and proceeds to set the table. Prowl merely smiled at the Blue and White mech as he took the top off and pours high grade into glasses. Blaster assists with Jazz dinner plate with a goofy grin that irritated Prowl at first. 

“Mirage and Blaster thank you for doing this for this evening.” Spoke Prowl in a smile of appreciation

The Blue and white mech smiles in gratitude in response to the compliment as Blaster spoke. “Just enjoy okay. Tomorrow is another day.”


	12. Terms of a New Agreement

Terms of Agreement

Jazz sat in his office going over the clubs figures and general book keeping. Prowl is right, Mirage, is the right hand mech to Jazz. Not that the musician now proud and very successful club owner is willing to admit to the tactician Enforcer. Jazz look at the wages is currently paying Mirage and it is actual that of an manager but the only problem is still under age for this kind of work. Even though the adult upgrades are finally settling in. Mirage did request a meeting in next hour so we can go over some things. 

Mirage came in promptly but still nervous give how some his body is translucent. Jazz gesture Mirage to take a seat the former noble did so.

“What is on your processor, Raj?” ask Jazz

“I need some advice.” Spoke Mirage softly trying to say it correctly. “I do love being around Hound but he is so much better than I in social status. Since I am just a commoner now and I can never be good enough for him.”

Jazz put his hand to his visor and hid a smirk from Mirage. “Let me correct ya about Hound and the accounts you believe in. 1. Hound does not care about yer social standing. 2. Mirage, yer never common you may not be noble but common no. 3. Hound thinks you are just beautiful the way yer are.”

“The detailing is dull.: spoke Mirage ruffled.

Jazz looks at Mirage what he said is true but a good detailer can change that. “Mirage, yer position as a Courtesan is just an illusion. Meaning it is cover to hide you from someone.”

“What?” ask Mirage in shock

“Ah don’t know all tha details.” Spoke Jazz putting his hands to the desk. “Ah know it is a cover to protect ya from something.”

“So buying my freedom is meaningless.” Spoke Mirage optics dulled.

“You have enough shannix to do that?” ask Jazz

“Yes.” Spoke Mirage “For about a month but I did not want to buy it until I have idea what to do next.”

“Might I make a suggestion, Raj.” Spoke Jazz in friendly smile “I would be needin a new assistant if ya leave mah service. “ Mirage gave him perplex look. “I mean continue on at an official capacity as an assistant manager and not as Courtesan. As for Hound, it is obvious you are crazy about him. So what did you expect from the relationship.”

“I would be his uh lover and the person he would have an affair with.” Answer Mirage

“What about bonding?” ask Jazz in a smile

“Bond with Hound, never, he so above my station it is unheard of.” Spoke Mirage nearly completely translucent

Jazz picks up a data padd and looks at it briefly. “Mirage, I have a member of the noble caste coming help to train your sigma ability. Did anyone ever speak to about House Photon.

Mirage looks at Jazz for a moment. “The De Ligier was descended from that House but my carrier is from the House directly. My sire spoke of the House Photon in reverence mixed fear and loathing. “

Jazz merely frown he is not surprise that Mirage is kept in dark about his true standing. It does not leave the fact that Mirage is a witness to illicit black market trade in the city of Iacon. Prowl will want the Courtesan cover running for a while longer. Prowl gave the okay for Jazz to train Mirage for Special Ops but the later is reluctant to do so.

“I need tha illusion a little while longer it seems.” Spoke Jazz

“Pardon.” Spoke Mirage

“It is nothing but yer right ya need spend some time at the detailer.” Grinned Jazz

30 Minutes later

Blaster found the two at Jazz’s favorite detailer and the musician sat in the waiting room reading a padd. The Carrier took a liberty sitting next to him. 

“What is eating you, Jazz?” ask Blaster noting that Jazz for the long version for Mirage

“War is comin.” Spoke Jazz putting down the reports of the uprising. 

“Yeah it is.” Nodded the Carrier “The Nobles from House Photon know this as well.”

“Yeah, it makes more real when tha least in touch with tha common mech acknowledges it.” Spoke Jazz

“Prowl wants you to train Mirage for the Courier.” Spoke Blaster

Jazz frowns at the public way of saying what his occupation is. “Ah admit I was surprise at Prowler suggestin this.”

“I have a missive from the Prime.” Spoke Blaster nodding

“Optimus Prime.” Spoke Jazz 

“Yeah.” Nodded Blaster handing Jazz the tube. “Looking good Mirage.”

“The cobolt blue is a bit pricy.” Spoke Mirage in a smile.

“But is worth it.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “You wear the color well.”

Mirage twirl his frame and smile at the blue parts now. “Blaster are you here for a touch up?”

“Me nah.” Shrugged Carrier “There is a new release of recording that my audio wants to add to the collection.”

“I heard they were having a sale on new audio system few doors down.” Smiled Mirage 

“I heard that too.” Smirks Jazz 

“They have the latest amps.” Spoke Blaster

“Also the latest to soundproof a room as well.” Nodded Mirage

Blaster smiles in delight at the part of sound proofing the barracks there were complaints about his noise level of his music. Ironhide and Cliffjumper threaten to put his sound system down the nearest smelter to melt the metal use it for spare parts. Jazz is not ready to train Mirage but it is his call. 

“Where is the next stop you two?” ask Blaster

“Ratchet clinic for a checkup.” Answer Jazz in a grin. 

Blaster is about to say something but he got a bulletin of a terrorist attack at the Towers. “Jazz take Mirage home.”

Jazz merely nodded as he leads Mirage back to the club. The sirens and curfew of Martial law went into place and as reports of the casualties mount. Mirage just sat there watching the reports coming in still and unmoving. Mirage gold colored optics are nearly white in grief. 

“All those people.” Spoke Mirage listlessly

“Yeah I know.” Spoke Jazz hugging Mirage gently. 

“All those people.”


	13. Towers Fall Aftermath

The stench of death bothered Hound, because this not his first time smelling it, but there is so much of it. Hound is fervently glad that Mirage is not here to see the destruction of his former home as he sorts through the rubble for survivors on the outskirts. Prowl said the survivors will be near the edge of the Towers not the center. The medics set up morgues and clinic for those who have survived but so far the former outnumber the later. The clinic is set up as triage state but the resources are slowly pouring in. 

Hound scented very few survivors and most of them did not live the Towers themselves as servants, Very few Nobles will venture to the outskirts on a regular basis. That is what the reported from other scouts so far. The center of the Towers is reduced to molten slag and no bodies came from there and it is unlikely for any to come from there. The pocket of survivors at a mail center having a noble there badly damage. 

The metal frame of the noble is heavily burnt and rich metals that Hound have not smell since he is being trained in school. 

“Not many are going survive past this night.” Spoke the regal voice

“You are injured I commed for help.” Spoke Hound kneeling down next to the mech. 

“I fear that there some here will benefit from that help but not I.” spoke the racing mech

“You should conserve your strength.” Spoke Hound

The noble mech look down at his frame it is work of art like so many of his caste but it is not made for conflict. “I fear that it is too late for me. My bonded is already dead with my creations except for the last.”

“I am Hound and what is your name.” spoke Hound trying to keep the other positive

“I am called Splendor De Ligier.” Smiled the mech gently “I had seen that you heard my House’s Name.”  
“I knew a mech who had the last name.” spoke Hound turning away

“Ah I see Primas has giving me a chance to make amends with Mirage.” Spoke Splendor the frame vents rattle. “You care for my youngest.”

“Why did you do it?” ask Hound stifling a sob

“To protect him.” Answer Splendor “The Towers is a place of great beauty but hides interior ugliness quite well. “

Hound looks at the Noble in shock. “The stories of the Towers are true.”

“The stories told on the outside are true and some that are hidden as well.” Spoke Splendor “He means a lot to you.”

“Mirage’s frame is not like yours.” Spoke Hound 

“My frame and others like it are made from the rarest minerals on Cybertron.” Coughed Splendor weakly. “It is made for aesthectics but Mirage’s frame is made for function and use of a racer which is for the youngest creations. We are away from the blast and that is why these mechs survive because the frame withstood it however mine will not. I was sending this box to Mirage.”

“The others unconscious and why are you dying.” Spoke Hound 

“The shock of my bonded demise.” Spoke Splendor weakly. “Mirage’s sire is not the kindest mech you know quite cold and calculating. “ Cough. “Is my creation safe?”

“Yeah he is.” Spoke Hound  
“Is Jazz treating him well?” ask Splendor as his optics dim slowly “I had seen the club picture of him in background with Jazz and some other mech.”

“My superior would say those two are meant to be partners and enhance their strengths.” Smiled Hound “They are good friends and brothers at times.”

“I am glad Mirage has a new family and someone who is crazy about him.” Smiled Splendor softly at Hound. “Hound, my little turbo fox, give him this box. Save the others here.”

Hound looks at that the ornate box. Splendor is right as the frame is slowly graying. Hound can see the serene smile on Mirage’s carrier face. Next to the box is a datapadd and place it in storage. Ratchet and the team of medics are arriving swiftly looking over the surviving mechs in the mail facility. 

“Not many survivors.” Spoke Hound to Ratchet

“The attack is well coordinated but there is no way the Decepticons could bring down the Towers.” Spoke Ratchet scanning the Scout. “Not without help. Many of the Nobles will not survive the frames they had were more decorative. You need rest Hound.”

Hound merely looks at Ratchet darken expression. “I am best tracker there is and there are still people are missing.”

Ratchet glares at Hound in deepening frown. “The Outskirts are where the survivors are the more we go to the center the dead increases. We will never recover all the frames. Hound, even now you were first on the scene and it is time to go home.”

“Ratchet.” Spoke Hound 

“Hound, this is no longer search and rescue mission.” Spoke Ratchet softly. “It is a search and recover.” Looks at his team of medics in a faint smile. “Even I have my team rotate with others so we won’t be burn out by this.”

Hound slowly walks the club district which is eerily vacant. Optimus Prime declared martial law and all non-essential personal are to remain at their homes. Hound could go see Trailbreaker but Ratchet gave him the ornate box to deliver. Hound look at the door of the club both Jazz and Mirage work at and he briskly knock on it. 

Jazz opens the door with a grim expression and allows him in. “We are not open but willing share a bottle.”

“I would like that.” Spoke Hound noting the energon blood covering his frame.

“Also there is a spare wash rack.” Spoke Mirage looking at Hound. 

Hound looks at Mirage in a genuine smile. “Mirage, I need you as my friend, my lover, and partner.”

Jazz takes the box from Hound and waves him in. “Mirage, take Hound to the wash racks and I will warm some engex for us.” 

Hound feels the warm spray on his tired frame and the gentle touches of Mirage cleaning. Mirage smiles ever so gently at him and he could see the dead noble in him. Hound realize as his spark pulses with hope how much he loves the blue and white mech with a soapy brush.

“The scent of engex will fade but the memory I fear will take longer.” Spoke Mirage "I will be honored to be your friend, lover and partner."

“Whatever will happen we will face together.” Smile Hound his frame feels clean but part him never feel clean again.

“That we will.” Smile Mirage 

Downstairs

Jazz looks at the missive and sighs to himself he knew what his next step is. Optimus Prime has ordered that a new Special Ops will be remade and Jazz will lead it. Prowl is right it is time to Train Mirage to be a spy. Jazz looks sadly at his bar and frowns a bit with his assistant help he could put the items in storage and hope he can re-open. For this next step he will need Mirage's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is well pure smut.


	14. Feelings

Hound turns to see Mirage crouching finishing his right leg in cleaning of the Energon. He waits until Mirage is done and helps him gets to his feet. Hound stares deeply into the gold optics of the mech he came to know as more than he appears to be. Hound own lips descend to Mirage as he captures the Blue and white mech in a heated passionate kiss. 

The kiss ended as quickly as it started as Hound pulled away from Mirage for moment. “I want Interface you to point of being senseless. “

Mirage looks at Hound licks his lip. “I want to hold you in my arms. No sparks though.”

Hound pauses for a moment and smiles at the Former noble. “Do you have inhibitor?”

Mirage looks down in dismay for a moment. “It needs updating. I am not ready to have a sparkling.”

Hound nuzzles Mirage capturing his scent. “Neither am I.” Mirage’s scent is similar to the Noble who met on the search and rescue with same base metals. Hound wants to take this interfacing slow to savor each moment. “Quixotic mech, Mirage.”

“To have a dream of being bonded to the one I love.” Spoke Mirage whispering in Hound’s audio “I am not.”

“Then you are truly a romantic.” Laughed Hound as he move Mirage to the wall of the washrack.

“Is that a crime.” Spoke Mirage as his hands wander to Hound’s seems

Hound looks deeply into Mirage’s optics and realized how much he loves the slender mech. The mech who is fill with contradictions. Mirage is worldly in some aspects and yet naïve in others in life of commoners in daily struggles. Hound own spike is hardening in desire and love behind his panel. 

“No it is not.” Smiled Hound at the younger mech in his arms. 

“You are stopping.” Spoke Mirage seeing not lust but love in Hound’s optics

“I was thinking how lucky I am to know you.” Spoke Hound as he hands explore Mirage’s transforming seems. Mirage moans in pleasure and his panel clicks open. “Be patient my love, I want to enjoy you fully.”

Mirage arches up as Hound fingers enter his valve. “Hound…..”

“Beautiful.” Smiled Hound as Mirage gives into passion

Mirages hand went to Hound’s panel and feels it is being closed. “I want to feel your spike.”

Hound merely chuckles at Mirage as his own panel open and his very much online spike rest in later hand. Hound lets out a moan of pleasure as he released his transfluid over Mirage’s hand. The overload feels good but he is already hardening again. He can smell the lubricant has increase in Mirage’s valve. Mirage’s hand working his spike up and he cannot help to grin. 

“You are always so eager.” Smiled Mirage in loving optics

“I never want to hurt you in this.” Spoke Hound in a smile as he moves his hand away the valve to Mirage’s hand. 

Mirage gives him a passionate kiss and the glossaes entangle. Hound’s spike slowly enters the Mirage’s valve gentle and yet firm thrust. Like Hound said he wanted this slow and gentle interfacing. Mirage can tell the difference from the one before. This time the Spike is hitting the gestation chamber nodes and causing the racer cry out in passion. 

Hound feels Mirage’s legs wrap around his waist and it causes him go even deeper with his spike. His own lips gently kiss the blue and white shoulders as he slowly feels the valve is tighter around his spike. Mirage is close to his own overload and Hound smiles at the memory of the last one. 

“It is tight still.” Smiled Hound 

A soft moan of pleasure came from Mirage as the valve wraps around Hound’s spike as sheathe. Hound feels the overload in Mirage and triggers his own as he deposit hefty amount of Transfluid in the racer. Mirage optics dimmed as he is knock offline by it. Hound carried Mirage to his berth after turn off the solvent. As his spike slip free from Mirage and is glistening by valve’s lubricant 

“Hound.” Spoke Mirage a bit confused

“I carried you to the berth.” Spoke Hound in knowing smile. 

“That is amazing.” Spoke Mirage

Hound merely smiles as he cuddles Mirage closer. “There is still much to explore with you. I can slip my glossae into your valve and taste valve’s lubricant. I want to feel you spike in me as well. Then there is the sparks. I am going make sure Ratchet puts an inhibitor in you. So we won’t have to play it safe.”

“I am sure you will be an excellent mentor in all this.” Spoke Mirage in a haughty tone

“Yeah.” Smiles Hound “Like you said we face the Universe together.”

“You want more?” ask Mirage

Hound merely looks at his hardening spike in a cheerful grin. “With you always.”  
Mirage moan something like insatiable in Hound audio as he enter the valve again. 

____________________Downstairs_____________________________

Jazz kind of gather what Hound and Mirage are doing upstairs. Looks at the Datapadd of Splendor and it is addressed to the club. It is merely a letter addressed to Mirage it looks like. Nothing harmful in it appears though. Jazz receives a ping from Prowl

“Yo Prowl…” spoke Jazz in the comm

The visual Prowl is stressed and worn out. “It is not good Jazz over 90% are deactivated and triage is doing the best they can. I am missing Hound.”

“Hound did not report in?” ask Jazz knowing Prowl not doing social niceties means he is fully engaged in emergency as tactician.

“Hound was sent home.” Spoke Prowl as he receive another report.

“Hound is here.” Spoke Jazz 

Prowl raise the optic ridge at the Saboteur. “I need his report.”

“Okay.” Nodded Jazz 

“Whatever he is doing can stop now.” Spoke Prowl “He disabled his comm systems.”

“I think he is busy at the moment.” Spoke Jazz swallowing. “I mean being intimate with Mirage right now.”

Prowl gave a blank look at Jazz. 

“Interfacing.” Spoke Jazz clarifying the situation. 

“Well when he is done tell him I want the report. “ spoke Prowl after several minutes of processing the fact.

Jazz watches the screen go blank. Optimus Prime sent him reports on the Autobots cause and he has been reading it carefully and most who are part of the team still have civilian lives to lead. His next mission is investigate in how the Towers fall. From Perceptor’s account the defenses were weaken and some the explosions were from within. Prowl real reason why he wanted Hound is because he can tell what the materials are used to make the devices. Jazz gives a crooked grin for a moment and this way he can observe Hound in action and see what kind of mech he is. If not he does look out for Mirage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how many chapters I can get in before I move. The next chapter will be investigating what happen at the Towers and Mirage meet his ancestor.


	15. The Autobots Come calling

Hound is rudely waking up by Jazz ever cheerful grin and Mirage still deep in recharge snuggled against him. Mirage is currently cover by the blankets on his berth to Hound’s relief. The visor mech went to desk chair to sit down gives a bemuse expression. Hound moves off the berth and Jazz gives quirky look.

“He will be in recharge for a while longer.” Spoke Jazz

“He does sleep soundly.” Spoke Hound puzzled by this intruder.

“Prowl missed your report.” Spoke Jazz in a slight frown. “When you were sent home it caused quite a stir, Prowl, was worried about you.”

“The report?” ask Hound then he slaps his helm. “The report!” 

“Hush now.” Spoke Jazz in admonishing tone “You will wake Raj.” Bringing his hands to lips to signal quiet to Hound in a smile. “Any how I bought ya some time to give the report. Prowl wants you on the forensic team.”

“Where is the com station?” ask Hound 

Jazz gives Hound a long look and merely smiles at the scout. “Hound, it is rare instance that  
Ah suggest tha you make yersefl presentable.” 

The scout looks down and sees his spike hanging for the first time. “Sir, I am so sorry.” The scout immediately ran to the wash racks embarrassed. “Ah guess I am going have to train ya. I need ya Raj.” Getting up from the chair walks over to Mirage. “Time wake up sleeping beauty.”

“Mmmm” spoke Mirage as his optics lit up. 

“I know it is early cycle yet.” Spoke Jazz

Mirage sits up and hears the wash rack running and his optics are full alert. “Time does not matter, Jazz, obvious you would not waken up if were not important.”

“True enough.” Smiled the Saboteur at his assistant. “I am going be gone for few days. I want ya to run things here as business as usual. Mirage if anyone gives you grief call either Prowl or Blaster.” Looks at the collar for a moment and reaches over to release the tab. “The collar is going be liability in this.”

“I have yet to transfer the funds.” Spoke Miarge

“The Towers are gone and with that the threat from them is also gone.” Spoke Jazz in a faint smile. “It leaves the black market and Scintalation, although , the femme is being quiet. I need to work as an equal to me. “

Mirage merely nodded he knew long ago Jazz is no simple club owner and musician. Mirage ran the day to day affairs of the club so Jazz work his other duties. So the former noble merely nodded and watches Jazz leave the room. 

Hours later

Mirage went over the books and inventory to open up next evening as he sat at his favorite table. Mirage hears a strong knock at the door. It was a huge red mech with carries what someone looks like Optimus Prime coming into to the bar. Mirage looks stun as he stood at the door way and follow the two in.

“Jazz where are you sorry aft!” shouted the Red large mech

“He is not here.” Spoke Mirage looking annoyed at the red mech  
“You are?” ask red mech seeing Mirage for the first time.

“He must be Mirage.” Spoke Optimus Prime venting heavily. “Jazz’s assistant.”

“That wound is caused by weapons.” Spoke Mirage “Should I get a doctor.”

“No doctors.” Spoke Optimus Prime

“Prime when Jazz got an assistant?” ask the red mech “Why is he not on the roster?”

Optimus Prime sits down at the table as Mirage rushes to the back to get a med kit. “Mirage, is not an Autobot but a civilian.”

“Just peachy Prime.” Spoke Ironhide in sheer annoyance “We needed to keep this under wraps and you involved a civilian.”

Mirage comes back with a med kit. “I took liberty of calling Blaster.”

“That is fine.” Spoke Optimus as Ironhide takes the med kit from Mirage. “I am Optimus Prime and my body guard is Ironhide. Jazz is running some errands.”

“Prowl ask him to.” Spoke Mirage. “We won’t open until the curfew is lifted so it is safe to rest.”

“Mirage, do you mind fetching some energon.” Spoke Ironhide looking annoyed. “He is just a kid, Prime.”

“I know Hide.” Spoke Optimus Prime. “I don’t believe Jazz told him about us, yet.”

“A civilian.” Spoke Ironhide in frown

The door to the club opens sand to reveal Blaster walking in with Ratchet. The old medic crouch down and scans Optimus injuries. 

“That is Jazz ….” Spoke Ironhide to Blaster

 

Blaster looks to the kitchen. “Jazz cares a great deal about him and is sheltering him from the rifts in society.” 

“Well it looks like the skirmishes are getting more violent now.” Spoke the medic. “I guess it is going leave up to Jazz on this one.”

“Nothing I can’t handle Ratchet.” Spoke Optimus Prime “I know his history.”

Mirage came out with several glasses of Engex for the people in the Club. Ironhide help with the container and he carries the glasses. Smiles at Blaster in relief as the carrier notice the collar is missing. 

“You did well Mirage.” Spoke Blaster in faint smile. 

“He can stay here.” Spoke Ratchet

“There are two berth rooms I suppose since Jazz is gone for few days.” Spoke Mirage in thought “He can use those rooms.”

“That is a splendid idea.” Spoke Blaster in a grin. “Mirage can tend to him.”

“No it ain’t.” spoke Ironhide folding his arms. “I don’ t care if the kid is under Jazz’s servos he is no Autobot. Imposing on him puts Mirage in danger.”

“Ironhide, Mirage always have been in danger.” Spoke Ratchet in a snort. “However, I suggest that you stay here as well.”

“We have a spare storage room and office.” Spoke Mirage softly. “I can stay there and you can have my room if you like.”

“Well what is going on tonight?” ask Ironhide even in a huff. 

“Tonight, Prowl curfew is in affect and we be closed.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile. “You are a body guard of sorts?”

“I am weapons specialist.” Answered Ironhide

“I guess it is settled.” Spoke Optimus Prime “Blaster will please get back to your job.”

“I will have Prowl check on things later.” Nodded the Cassette holder. “Ratchet.”

“I am making sure my patient rest.” Spoke the Medic grousing. “He needs to rest one full day cycle before he can be moved.”

Blaster commed Jazz to inform him of the situation and what is going on with the Club. Jazz is furious to put it mildly. The Forensics team he is on are investigating the ruins of the Towers and Jazz must complete the task. Top it off the Decepticons manage to injure Optimus Prime.


	16. Journey to the Center pt 1.

Jazz and Hound both used their alt modes to reach the ruins of the Towers where they supposed to meet with Perceptor. The scout is supposed to detect the scents of explosives used to bring down the Towers and Perceptor is supposed to see how the fragments were used in the bomb. It is simple cut and dry mission. In Jazz experience those type of missions are usually the most complicated. Then the problem how the bomb gotten in, Mirage, provided the clue some of the staff that work for the nobles resented them. The service entrances were not as well guarded as the entrance for the nobles so the security might less than stellar. 

“Will he be okay?” ask Hound

“Raj. Yeah he will.” Answered Jazz coming out of his thoughts. “Raj, is tough as they come and quick in his processor as well.”

“Mirage seems so fragile at times.” Spoke Hound unsure and worried

Jazz alt mode optics study the jeep for a moment. Mirage also let him get close the mech can have the air of vulnerability at times and deceptively strong personality. In most cases if Mirage did not learn to trust or you prove to be untrustworthy. The aspects of his past noble upbringing come to light. The cold haughtiness and the aloof behavior is alluring to some more sinister mechs who just want to break him. “Hound, we all can be fragile at times.”

“I don’t understand why he choose me?” ask Hound

“Speaking of fragility.” Thought Jazz then he spoke. “Mirage, chosen you because you saw him to be more than a pretty face.” 

“I do apologize, sir, I was trying to distract myself from this place.” Spoke Hound vented softly

Jazz inwardly frown at that and scanned the ruins and realized why the Scout wanted to distract himself from the Towers. Jazz didn’t have Hound sensitive sensors even he can smell the stench of death and burnt metal. Hound is the most caring mechs , Jazz, has met. Hound is the type of mech that would gone in the medical field as a counselor to help others. As Ratchet put it the natural program healer. So this has to bother Hound a lot. 

“Ah there you are commander I wonder how late you will be.” Spoke the Scientist sitting on the ruins. 

“It is good to see you, Percy.” Spoke Jazz 

“It is Perceptor.” Spoke the Microscope

“Pardon?” ask Hound looking the scientist for the first time.

“I was assigned by the elites in the Autobot causes to find out why the Towers fell.” Spoke Percepter waiting for the other two to go to robot mode. “I surmise the fact that the theory of having multiple explosives might be the correct one. Although I fail to see the need to pursue this course of action at this junction and it will yield any new information.”

“Prowler believes if we can find the chemicals that make the bomb we can trace it who bought or stole it.” Spoke Jazz firmly. “That can lead to any Decepticon sympathizers and clamp down illegal smuggling of materials to make the bomb.”

“Although Prowl can be irksome his reasoning can be sound.” Spoke Perceptor

“That does make sense.” Spoke Hound in firm nod. “Each chemical has unique scent to them and if they are uncommon it should easier to track.”

“Perceptor we need a scientist who knows that some chemical reactions yield large explosives.” Spoke Jazz looking at the microscope.

“Of course they do.” Smiled the Microscope. “I was partnered with mech named Brainstrom once. Although the mech is gifted with an excellent processor his tendency not to test his theories to satisfactory levels can quite irritating. I do have to admit his measurement s catalytic responses of given materials is well documented and I am using it as a bases for the comparison.”

Hound and Jazz look at eachother both perplex neither of them understood what Perceptor just said. “Prowl wanted you to gather the samples.”

“Of course I will.” Spoke Perceptor “Your friend has that loss look on his face.”

“I was trying to figure out what you said.” Spoke Hound firmly.

“It is no problem for me to gather the samples in their secondary state.” Spoke Perceptor 

Jazz frown and remember the dossier on the Scientist that he can answer question with twenty words when it only needed one. The secondary state of decay that Microscope is the remnants of the chemicals that were used for the blast. Perceptor is selected for the task because he is rather fearless when comes to situations like these. Brainstorm well fearless when it comes to dangerous experiments but not environments such as this one. 

“Have they been able to cool the epicenter of the Towers so we can investigate it?” ask Hound

Perceptor beamed for a moment. “That is very intelligent question. However, if we use low intensity force fields around our frames I belief the radiation levels will make safe for us traverse the terrain.”

“We have hover craft equip coolant if needed.” Spoke Jazz in a frown.

“I forgot to ask what your names are?” ask Perceptor

“I am Jazz and this Hound.” Spoke the music mech

“Most of the first responders are making the area safe to travel unimpeded.” Spoke Perceptor “The main problem is the area in the epicenter of the explosion and that is where they had not gone. Prowl wants us to be the first ones there. The Hover crafts will get to outer rim of the center is where that crater is now. The rest we have to travel on foot. “

“I doubt my alt mode can travel that.” Spoke Hound nodding in agreement. 

“What are the estimation of anything being alive.” Spoke Jazz

“Survivors, none at all but if you are referring to looters.” Spoke Perceptor “I suppose there are mechs who are greedy enough to risk getting their systems fried from radiation. “

“Do we have limits on time and exposure?” ask Hound

“At max we have three hours to do a search at a time.” Spoke Perceptor in a nod. “With 2 hour 35 minutes decontamination and then there is medical checkup before we go out again.”

Jazz frowns at that the statement and the danger of this mission and also stands to reason why Ratchet is prepping his mobile medical for the radiation. Blaster commed him to inform Jazz that Optimus is recovering at his bar and Mirage handling things quite well. Jazz kept his anger from the other two and since he did not how his team mates will handle feeding off his emotions. 

“All right.” Spoke Jazz finally ready to give a command. “We fuel up and do prelim check up with medical before we travel to the epicenter. “


	17. Towers Fall Aftermath pt 2

Perceptor is correct that there were no others mechs or femmes in the vicinity other than the first responders. Jazz frown inwardly noting the pools of melted slag were used to be something else perhaps living beings. As his time as Special Ops even the grisly scene roiled his tank and made Jazz wanted purge to point of being emptied. Jazz had seen plenty death and destruction but never at this scale before.   
Everything is leveled and the buildings that remain on the outskirts were in ruins. The Towers once stood were pools of metals cooling down and no building just a flat surface. The complex that has once been is wiped away from the surface of Cybertron. 

“The colors are due to various metals.” Spoke Perceptor in awe 

“I had seen outcropping of metals in their raw state….” Spoke Hound in a hush tone. “if you didn’t know what this is you would almost say it is beautiful in away.”

Jazz glance at the reflections of various color metal it made swirling pattern. Hound is right if you didn’t know what caused you would say it is beautiful. “Perceptor, are we close enough.”

“No the metals out here are from the Towers themselves and it occupants.” Spoke the Scientist. “I suspect the close we get to the epicenter the surface of Cybertron is scorch and there will be no remains.”

“Hound.” Spoke Jazz

“The chemicals here are not used in explosives.” Spoke the scout in negative “If there are any traces I should be able to pick them up.”

“Where are we in the Towers?” ask Jazz looking at Perceptor for a moment

Perceptor takes a look and the GPS for a moment. “We are not in the Towers as of yet. If anything we are in the inner sanctum of the private gardens. The area that is the outer wall of the Tower itself from the a scans the terrain will be going down hill..”

“Is the radiation from the bomb itself.” Spoke Jazz 

“I would say it is not indicative of a bomb.” Spoke Perceptor. “It is possible but the blast radius was close to fuel generators of the Towers themselves and it is likely that is the source of radiation. “

“Would that pose a problem in tracking the chemicals?” ask Hound

Perceptor frown a bit. “No. The Towers consistently used the same source for its energy needs. “

“Perceptor, how do you know so much about the Towers?” ask Hound curiously

“I was sparked here.” Smiled the Scientist. “I was a noble here and being confined to the role that I was given was not the role I choose to be so I left.”

“Role?” ask Jazz

“To be a scientist.” Smiled Perceptor

Jazz notice that as the Microscope said the crater is begins to slope down ward. The terrain change to dull grey metal that has strong burnt scent, unlike the outer rim of the blast zone there was no rare metals here. Hound began the process of looking for explosive chemicals and Perceptor begins to collect the samples. The Decepticons were not even making the attempt to hide their handiwork and Jazz become more pensive about it. 

“We are done here.” Spoke Perceptor breaking Jazz dark musing. “I will get this to my lab to analyze and send Data to Prowl.”

It is the makeshift rec room for the first responders and Jazz had the time watch Hound in action and next it is what he dreaded the most.

“Hound, I would like the word with you.” Spoke Jazz

“Sure.” Spoke the Trracker

“It is about Mirage.” Spoke Jazz “I want to know how you feel about him becoming a Special Op agent.”

The Green Scout frown at Jazz. “I thought he is one already. Jazz even I know he is not a Courtesan and it is just a cover.”

“It is not an easy road to travel.” Smiled Jazz “The danger of being Special Ops is not getting caught it is forgetting who and what you really fighting for. I nearly lost myself to cover more than once. I am sure that I lost myself if weren’t for Prowler.”

“Is that the reason you haven’t train Mirage, yet.” Spoke Hound

“Part of it.” Spoke Jazz “I wanted that innocents last while longer.”

“Mirage, is a lot of things.” Spoke Hound “I mean not just a pretty face as you said. “ In a faint smile. “Sir, I never met a mech like him. I think I know why you have your misgivings in training Mirage.”

Jazz sank onto the couch. “We are a rare breed for better, I think. When I was a recruit I admit I used to think otherwise. Having Mirage run my club I realized what I loss to get where I am.” 

“About Mirage being a Courtesan?” ask Hound nervously

“It was a cover for him.” Answered Jazz in cheeky grin. “I am more certain it had to do with the Nobles and less to do with Finery’s activities in the criminal element. “

“It was bit of coincidence that Mirage was there.” Spoke Hound

“Pretty much.” Spoke Jazz “Prowl is more interested in Mirage’s knowledge of book keeping at this juncture. Blaze was keeping him safe from the Nobles and Ancient Houses. The fact is Scintalation was the connection to black market. “ 

“Swindle.” Spoke Hound

“The nobles had been hiding their own sparklings in general public.” Spoke Jazz in speculative tone. “I guess pampered peeps got things were going downwind pretty fast. The smarter ones did but most of them isolated themselves from reality of what is going down.”

Hound merely listens to Jazz getting his thought process out about the Towers. It is the silent agreement that they both have about the mech they cared about. Even the death toll has taken the normal cheeriness out of Jazz he is a bit more melancholy day. Hound heard rumors of a mech who is in the know of the black market. Swindle, if it is Shannix that mech will sell his spark to Unicron. It was something Trailbreaker said once long ago. 

“Swindle will know where the compounds come from.” Spoke Hound

“Yeah but can he be trusted.” Spoke Jazz leaning forward put his hands under the chin

“For Shannix his trust is measured by how much you paid him.” Spoke Hound grimly

“I think less savory members of the Enforcers can handle Swindle.” Spoke Jazz in thought. “In another words something does not reek of Enforcers or Autobots should handle him.”

Jazz gets up and moves to his makeshift office to file a report. Jazz books time at a dojo to begin training Mirage in hand to hand combat. Meantime he compiled a report to Prowl. Perceptor added some notes that trace elements yielded results in two cycle time.


	18. Pieces of Chess

Mirage sits at the bar stool as the cleaning drones get rid of the energon blood off the floor. The problem with the Curfew is also put fuel on rations. The spare engex he has is for the bar is intoxicating as well. Last thing he needed to do is get Prime drunk. He fudge the details stating Jazz is here with some of the staff for the fuel for Optimas Prime and Ironhide. Prowl is charge of this sector. Some of Enforcers said the guy can detect false information fast as Ultra Magnus can detect a cosmic dust. Hopefully, Prowl will be to busy to notice. 

By midday Mirage heard a knock on the door and saw Prowl and some other Enforcer with him. Mirage graciously let the other two in. The yellow and blue mech is an unknown. 

“Mirage, why are exceeding the rations I am allowing you?” ask Prowl in a slight frown.

“We know that…..” spoke the strange mech

Mirage gave furtive look at the strange mech for a moment. “I found some refugees and allowed them to take shelter here.”

“We have received no refugees.” Spoke Prowl

“None.” Spoke Mirage in his crisp tone

“Quit being distracting him.” Spoke the blue and yellow mech kneeling down. “This is Energon blood.”

“Nightbeat.” Spoke Prowl coolly. “Mirage, is not the enemy.”

“Sir, he is noble built.” Spoke Nightbeat “He was not at the Towers.”

“Mirage, has not been at the Towers for few years.” Spoke Prowl softly. “So who was injured, Mirage?” 

“They were friends of Jazz.” Answer Mirage “The home they were in was demolished….”

“He is hiding us, Prowl.” Spoke Ironhide coming down the stairs. “The Energon blood you found ,Nightbeat, belongs to Optimus.”

Prowl folded his arms and looks at Ironhide then at Mirage gives a smile at the smaller mech. Nightbeat merely gives a warm smile to the Weaponmaster as well. 

“I am surprised to see you here.” Spoke Prowl

“The battle is being hidden by the destruction of the Towers. “ spoke Ironhide gruffly. “Jazz’s place was the closest.”

Prowl takes the datapadd out and taps in the code to increase the rations for the club. “The skirmishes are getting more and more violent for each battle. Both events had the council in this city to increase Martial Law duration.”

“So the Enforcers are looking see how the bombs were built.” Spoke Ironhide

“It will be a ruse to root out any Decepticon activity.” Spoke Prowl in the nod. “As we speak Jazz is leading team of Forensics to the Towers. I am sure Perceptor will find the chemicals that were used to bring down the Towers.”

“Excuse me sirs.” Spoke Mirage forlorn look at the Weaponmaster and the Tactician. “I will go to the store room or whatever.”

“It is hard to get used to hearing your home is destroyed.” Spoke Ironhide sympathectically

“It is hard.” Spoke Mirage softly. “I know lacks professionalism and with veneer of sophistication one expects of my status and prestige of my old life. I just can separate myself from what happen and want to find out who did this and …..”

“Get even with them.” Ironhide finished for him. “Losing things we care a great deal about should never be easy. Go check with Optimus Prime.”

Prowl watches Mirage retreat upstairs and looks at Ironhide. “He is doing a great job.”

“Nah, Mirage, is barely holding it together as we speak.” Spoke Ironhide in a gruff tone. “Kid, doing great under tremendous pressure and came down here because I heard both you are speaking with him.”

“There is reason why he should not be alone.” Spoke Nightbeat 

“Both Optimus and Mirage right now feel the need to be useful.” Spoke Ironhide in a frown. “To unable to do nothing for Optimus hurts him the most. So helping Mirage cope with his grief and being able to give counsel will help Prime out.”

“I take Jazz knows about the situation.” Spoke Prowl in an even tone. 

“Mirage, informed Blaster once we arrived.” Spoke Ironhide as he goes behind the bar cracks open of high grade. “Nice stuff.”

“The Curfew will last a week so you have plenty time to move.” Spoke Prowl in a frown. 

“That means we need arrange a transport.” Spoke Ironhide in a grin. 

“How is Prime?” ask Nightbeat even tone

“He will live and recover.” Spoke Ironhide 

“The Counsel?” ask Prowl looking at the bodyguard

“The Counsel or the Senate cannot see outside of their own afts.” Spoke Ironhide annoyed. “Annoying as the Towerlings were even they saw what is coming to them and sent the young members to the outside world.”

Prowl nodded and realized that Ironhide is right though. Optimus Prime is not a favored of the Senate and therefore the Decepticon uprising is far away from the polite society they were used to. Many who voiced concerns about the lower castes members and the growing inequality were quietly squelched. It is not kosher to speak out or do some quiet things with young members from the Towers. You can wind up like Senator Shockwave or marginalized like Dai Atlas. 

“The Skirmish this last one was more military strike.” Spoke Ironhide “It was not even can be called civil unrest.”

“What do you mean?” ask Nightbeat strartled

“I mean that the Decepticon movement is becoming more military uprising not civil protest.” Spoke Ironhide.

“They are not just malcontents.” Spoke Prowl surprised

“They coordinated their attacks.” Spoke Ironhide taking another swig. “The fact they have backing at Kaon from what Grimlock has said.”

“The Gladiators.” Spoke Prowl “That also means they fighting experience.”

“My sources said their leader is Megatron and followed by Soundwave.” Spoke Nightbeat calmly. “However, the later for more information you can question Blaster since they both share the same frame type. Megatron is a bit a mystery. I found some his writing to have different flavors and viewpoints.”

“Meaning.” Spoke Ironhide

“There are multiple version of Tyranny through Peace.” Spoke Nightbeat. “The earlier editions were more about Inequality and how peacefully protest but something change to later edition. The changes are subtle where tone of author has change. If you have not read both editions you will not notice it.”

“I will make a note to ask Blaster about Soundwave.” Nodded Prowl “I will arrange transport to move you from this location. “

“Prowl we will need a plan soon.” Spoke Ironhide

Prowl looks at the Weaponmaster in cool analytical way. “There many new factors are coming to light. It will take a while formulate a new plan. I will have Hound once he returns to locate a base.” Looks at Nightbeat evenly. "You will not discuss this at the station."


	19. New Course of Action

Mirage merely walks up to Ironhide in slight grateful smile. Perhaps the elder mech will give him some weapon training. It had been so long since he was able to shoot a weapon and much less practice with one. In his more thoughtless days as pampered spoiled noble he would go out and shoot turbo foxes. The things he used to hunt were always more freer than he had ever been. The scary thing about have destiny in your servos to be free meant the responsibility. 

Mirage pauses at Jazz’s door before he knocked to ask the occupants a question. Part of him in his spark is filled with sadness for Jazz when he ordered to shut down the bar. This Night club is Jazz’s dreams just to post pone longer seem painful. Mirage realized he never thought of what he wanted. Many of his friends have their dreams. Sunstreaker being the artist and goal become the best. Sideswipe wanted a successful business. Bluestreak just wanted to help out people. Even Hound wanted to preserve Cybertron wildlands. 

Mirage hung his head down for a moment it seems that he has room for growth. In truth Mirage never thought beyond the collar. He has his freedom now and what next. 

“For youngling you do carry the weight of the world on yer shoulders.” Spoke Ironhide in a huff. 

“What?” ask Mirage in embarrassment he went transparent.

“I got tired of you hovering over the door.” Spoke Ironhide as he watch Mirage went completely invisible. 

“I was going ask you something.” Spoke Mirage

“What is it?” ask Ironhide

“Can I have some weapon training?” ask Mirage

“Sure yah need to be visible.” Answer Ironhide in gruffly. “Your lineage is from the House Photon.”  
“Most of Di Ligier are from that house.” Spoke Mirage dully

“Calm down and find your center.” Spoke Ironhide 

Mirage found his center and slowly becomes visible. “You know a lot of spark lineages.”

“I was bodyguard for a long time, kid.” Spoke Ironhide “Seen the ancient houses and the people in them. So what is on your processor?” 

“I was thinking of my next step since I got rid the collar.” Spoke Mirage in a slight bow

Ironhide optics went wide in shock and sadness at that statement. Optimus Prime never told him about Mirage’s past and why he is here. Mirage expectant stare at Ironhide is sharp and assessing. The wariness came from dealing with mechs who resent the Noble class. 

“Kup said I should never be ashamed of my past.” Spoke Mirage firmly

“Wise mech.” Spoke Ironhide in gruff tone. “I was just surprised. I never thought of the reason why yer were not at the Towers.”

“Jazz is going train me in hand to hand combat.” Spoke Mirage. 

“How do you feel about it?” spoke Optimus Prime listening to the conversation

“I guess melancholy about it.” Answer Mirage “I mean I am sad that war is coming.”

“Aye we all are.” Spoke Ironhide

Jazz arrive at the club and the ordeal is long one. Hound went back to his place to get clean up. The night club is dead and empty. The song is over and waiting for the next song to pick where last piece left off. An interlude, the Nightclub allowed him to forget. 

Jazz is moving his precious belongings to a bunker and it is time to go back to reality of what an Autobot means. Prowl found him on the streets doing tricks and selling information to the Enforcers. It was Prowl who recruited him and Black Shadow trained him in Special Ops. Black Shadow ordered him to blend in the civilian population. He needed Mirage to handle things and move as member society with manners and all. 

The Special Ops in him can never let Mirage go from the world of shadows he knew too much. In his more darker days as Special Ops, Jazz, would have arrange an accident for Mirage in order to silence him. It was a messed up world that Jazz lived in. If Mirage refuses part of his spark wishes he would Jazz will help him disappear from Cybertron and he can live out his life.

Jazz came up the stairs to see Mirage speaking with Ironhide. Ironhide shot him a look and he knew that the Autobots will give Mirage safe passage if he refuses. It relieve Jazz’s spark of the weight on it by a fraction.

“Hey Raj.” Spoke Jazz in sad frown

Mirage looks at Jazz speculative. “You want to talk?”

“Yeah in my office.” Spoke Jazz as he lead the younger mech to his office space. “Mirage, I am not simple night club owner.”

“I figured you were not.” Spoke Mirage

“Yeah.” Spoke Jazz pouring some high grade engex. “In my darker days I work as an Operative a spy that specializes in sabotage. IN my training loose ends wind up disappearing or showed up deactivated.”  
“I see.” Nodded Mirage “In this case I am the exception.”

“Yeah that ye are.” Nodded Jazz. “My mission would never be success with out ye. Ah needin to ask yah to become mah protégé in this world of spies.”

Mirage takes a seat in front of Jazz’s desk. “If I refused?”

“Ye will start a new life off planet.” Spoke Jazz in a faint smile

“I see.” Spoke Mirage in a nod. 

“Do yah really?” asked Jazz looking hard at Mirage. “Being a spy is no easy task and surviving until retirement is not tha easy either. Most members gone too far and those are aware of that ask a member to preserve their spark. Tha means one day if Ah go too far can ya kill meh to save Cybertron.”

“Is that what happened to Black Shadow?” ask Mirage looking at Jazz serious moment

“Yer a sharp one.” Answered Jazz “He disappeared and he marked for death.”

“I will join your spy team.” Spoke Mirage determined look. “I will find a way to survive with my spark intact.”

“You sound like me.” Smiled Jazz widely “Trust me. Raj, you will be tested.”

“You will never made the offer if you don’t think I will survive.” Spoke Mirage tersely.

“That is true.” Spoke Jazz smile genuine for a moment. “It weighed on my Spark. I saw that you ask Ironhide for trainin. It is smart move.” Taking a sip of high grade engex. “Why are doing this?”

“Is that important?” ask Mirage

“Very.” Answer Jazz

“I want to preserve Cybertron for future generations.” Spoke Mirage “I mean the good parts of Cybertron and find a balance for all people.”

“Your trainin starts tomorrow cycle.”


	20. Test of Merits pt 1

Mirage stood against the wall as frowns ever so slightly. The teachings of his grandfather in the control of his sigma ability helped a great deal. Further training from both Jazz and Ironhide made him the better operative for Special Ops. This district Mirage never thought his optics will visualize it again. The Femme Scintalation had betrayed traditions of the nobles from the Towers and the outcasts from that gilded cage. Mirage let go of the stealth mode of electro-disrupter and blend into the shadows that surround him. The bomb material that Perceptor found was run through this districts and that Femme Scintalation was the one move it. Mirage frown even more greatly he found out when he saw the file to archive the data. Jazz would never let the data slip intentionally and neither would Prowl. 

“It is a test.” Spoke Mirage crisply to himself. “Jazz mentioned this when doing the training it is one of test your character and mettle. “

Mirage gold optics scans the areas outside of the shadows to see if anyone heard him. Does he want to risk his career in Special Ops for vengeance against Scintalation. Special Ops had no room for personal vendettas. 

Meanwhile at the Enforcers station

Jazz sat across from Prowl with visor glinted coldly as Prowl went through the pads. “Prowler, I feel this is too soon with Raj.”

Prowl looks at Jazz before he measured his response. “Mirage, is being tested to see he will be an excellent operative. I know allowed the results of Perceptor to land on his desk. “

Jazz vented at that. “Mirage, has feelins we all do.” 

“Did not Black Shadow tested you when you reach certain juncture.” Spoke Prowl firmly. “Mirage, to further his training we need to know if we can trust him. Will he allow his own feelings for revenge trump his professionalism in handling Scintalation.”

“Yeah but this test could get him kicked out.” Spoke Jazz  
“Not with the Autobots.” Spoke Prowl in cold accessing look “With Special Ops, Jazz.”

“Do ya believe he will pass?” ask Jazz showing his nervousness.

 

“I complete faith in Mirage.” Spoke Prowl as he watches the Mirage in the camera. A faint smile reaches his lips when he sees Mirage realizes what is going on. “Right now, Mirage, is weighing his options.”

Jazz folds his arms and studies the tactician. “Both Getaway and Skids are watchin him?”

“Yes.”

The Warehouse

Scintalation used the same warehouse to run high grade for the club as she is using it for now contraband. Mirage frown as access the terminal apparently the femme forgot to end his credentials for the warehouse. Femme had been in contact with the mech called Swindle and moved contraband and funneled money to the Decepticons. Mirage irritation grew and he read more of the files and saves the data for the Autobots. Weapons, drugs, and even intelligence all passed through this point at one time while reaching the black market. Either Scintalation is very sloppy or she set a trap for a spy. Honey Pot of data but keeping the real data somewhere else. Mirage has his views on the femme but he suspects the data is false so the real one in her office. 

Ever since she sold the Smokescreen the Finery, Scintalation hid her new office elsewhere and the location is secret. There is one mech that knows where Scintalation is and that mech is Swindle. Mirage knows is loyal to how much Shannix he can get his servos on. It also makes his information suspect and in how much is a set up or a trap. 

Scintalation had been running a finishing company meaning work on frames of mechs and femmes. This has explain the amount of paint and detailing that is stored here. Sunstreaker told him once colors are created by mixing certain elements together so storing them here will not raise any optic ridges. Also meant that Scintalation could hide chemicals with her legit business in this location and Mirage took the inventory as well for the shadow company. 

Swindle Den several hours later

Swindle operated a sleazy kind of bar where people can purchase data for a price. Mirage waited for the mech to show himself as he pretend to drink his drink. Mirage watches the crowd carefully as a couple of Swindle’s close contacts Brawl and Blast Off are acting like the bar’s bouncers. Onslaught apparently had a private lounge to himself. To punk smaller mechs twins making bunch a noise and picking fights with larger mechs. Mirage noted that larger mechs are giving the twin a wide berth. Those twins remind Mirage of both Eject and Rewind and the noble guessed they have their own carrier. 

“Brawl did say you are pretty one.” Spoke Swindle perusing over Mirage’s frame

“I am guessing you owner of this establishment.” Spoke Mirage crisply

“Indeed I am.” Spoke Swindle in cheerful grin. “What brings a wannabe Autobot to a place like mine?”

“Information.” Answered Mirage carefully

“Of course.” Spoke Swindle in a grin “it is going cost you though.”

“It has nothing to do with the factions.” Spoke Mirage

“I suspected not.” Spoke Swindle in ever present smile. “I am guessing that you are Mirage an ex employee to Scintalation.”

“Indeed I am.” Spoke Mirage frowning at Swindle

“So what do you want exactly?” ask the merchant

“Information.” Answer Mirage again

“I am guessing you know about me as I know about you.” Spoke Swindle in a frown. “You want information on a Neutral.”

“That is correct.” Spoke Mirage

“Very well.” Nodded Swindle in a grin “What about this Neutral you want to know?”

“Location of the new base of operations.” Answer Mirage

Swindle merely nodded at that. “You heard the word on the streets about this neutral?”

“That the neutral is becoming a liability to the Decepticon cause.” Noted Mirage “I doubt that Neutral cares for anything other than Shannix.”

“Touche.” Spoke Swindle humming an agreement. Pushes the datapad in front of Mirage with a quoting a price. “Shannix makes people stupid and feelings can lead person to their downfall. “

Mirage nodded at Swindle for a moment. Looks at the Data and pays Swindle the amount. 

“Also Mirage she deals with BackLash.” Smiled the merchant as he smirks at Mirage flinch at the name. “I know he is one the bought your seals.”


	21. Shadows

Author Note:

Life has been chaotic not on the level what is going on DC but still the same. I had moved to new place and it has taken me awhile to put things up and time focus on the stories was very minute. I have a new job hoping to start soon. I am not even sure how much time I will have to do these stories. 

Shadows

Mirage vented heavily and puzzled out why Swindle gave him information. The events went through his helm quickly it does not add up either information is Shannix to mech like Swindle. It means Swindle wanted him to know and he wanted to set something into motion. Mirage debated internally what to do. Prowl might know as an Enforcer about Backlash. Mirage needed information on Backlash other than his firsthand knowledge.

Mirage vented in then out as he calm himself and get ready to comm Prowl. Ever since he took off on his own and calling in for information might get him in trouble with Jazz. Mirage exhaled from his vent as he thought of Jazz his frown grew. Jazz believed in him and what he did was to use the information to his advantage. Jazz will be disappointed. Mirage optics dimmed at that thought it oddly bother him a great deal. Jazz bought him and Mirage was ready to hate the mech. 

“When did I started to trust, Jazz.” Murmered Mirage shook his helm.

The shadows hide him well as drug runners did not even notice him there. Mirage cast sidelong glance at the ware house where Scintalation made her new base. Mirage merely watches as he eat ration as mechs and femmes go in and out from there. Most of mechs and femmes were drug bosses and Mirage recognize them from reports he saw. 

::Mirage?:: commed came from Prowl answer the ping. 

::Commander Prowl….:: spoke Mirage

::Where are you?:: ask Prowl

::In front of Warehouse in the Dead End.:: answer Mirage ::You are testing me.::

::Correct.:: spoke Prowl after long pause. ::You need something I may answer then I may not. ::

::Scintalation is into the black market for drugs.:: spoke Mirage evenly knowing Prowl is no nonsense maner. ::She dealt with mech called Backlash.::

::How sure are about the data?:: answer Prowl concerned

::Fairly certain as being legit even though the source is not.:: answer Mirage

Prowl frowns as he looks at Jazz and he open comm to Bluestreak to dig up any information on Backlash. He move to the desk and turn on the monitor and got the illegal activities where Mirage gave the coordinates too. Jazz notice how Prowl is brisk and efficient as he look that monitor. 

“Mirage commed you.” Spoke Jazz with a sinking feeling

“Yes.” Nodded Prowl

“Does he need help?” ask Jazz

“Not at the moment.” Spoke Prowl getting the data and compile it for Mirage. “I will have Skids and Getaway lend in hand if there is trouble.”

“’If there is trouble’” repeated Jazz “Out with it Prowler.” Tapping his finger on Prowl’s desk. “Is mah protégé is endanger.”

Prowl looks at Jazz with assessing optics before he spoke. “There were some data I was missing that made the test safer than the actual situation. Mirage investigating led him to drug ring at the Dead End. I thought and miscalculated what is going in that area. Jazz, I want you get the information and send back up Mirage. “

“A basic test is to see if Raj can give up his desire for revenge?” spoke Jazz annoy as he vented out.

“Yes.” Spoke Prowl 

“Did he put his desires behind him?” ask Jazz 

“Honestly I have not concluded that.” Spoke Prowl in a stern tone. “Mirage, called for information and sent his findings but is waiting. I think Mirage may believe he may be over his head. In the end Mirage, had not given desire for revenge. “

“So what now?” ask Jazz

“You raised a point.” Spoke Prowl even tone. “Mirage surmised this is a test on his professionalism. I had confirmed his suspicions because I saw no logical reason to keep that information. Which if he is an operative and he made discovery I may conclude the test and postpone it? I will see if this is the case. Then Mirage is on mission not a test.”

Jazz merely listen to Prowl as he mulled through his battle computer. “Ya want Raj to get the information for you.”

“Does Backlash mean anything to Mirage?” ask Prowl

“Yeah it does.” Spoke Jazz as his visor darkens considerably

“Getaway has informed me that Mirage went Swindle’s.” spoke Prowl folding his hand

“Swindle wants something.” Spoke Jazz folding his arms

“Mirage concluded the same thing.” Nodded Prowl “Swindle wants us to dirty our servos and Backlash had been a voice of the underclass. An outspoken critic of Megatron, so basically they want us deal with Backlash.”

“Hmm. In other words get our servos dirty.” Spoke Jazz. “Backlash was the mech bought Mirage’s seals.”

“Bluestreak send in Tumbler, Hound and Trailbreaker.” Spoke Prowl as he pushes a button. 

“Are you sure they will be enough?” ask Jazz

“I am assuming you want to part of this mission.” Spoke Prowl

 

“Mech, ya know meh so well.” Smiled Jazz

Prowl nodded and looks at the screen. “I need few moments to prepare the data packet to Mirage.”

Jazz gets up and leaves the office to get himself prep for a mission. Prowl commed Hound to enter the office before he brief the others. Hound looks a bit nervous as he comes into the office.  
“Sir, you wanted to see me?” ask Hound

“Hound, I am sending you on a mission.” Spoke Prowl without much of preamble. “I am aware that you are close to Mirage.” As the green scout stiffened bracing himself for bad news about blue and white mech. “Mirage, is not harmed yet. I would like to say that will be the case in foreseeable future. The odds are not in that favor. I want to send you in because Mirage might need you uh emotional support. Keep an optic on Jazz. If you do not find Mirage there track and make sure he is safe.”

“Sir.” Spoke Hound in firm tone

“Mirage, is new to this.” Spoke Prowl “It is not easy to get out unscathed. I am going send him for more information. I want you there to be emotional support.”

“I appreciate that, Sir.” Spoke Hound

“Good, join the others for the briefing.” Spoke Prowl

Hound felt pang of worry for the blue and white mech. Trailbreaker teased him more than once that he is in love with Mirage. Hound did not see the newly spy as a courtesan well not true he saw the collar. He wanted interface with Mirage when first saw him. It was physical at first. Now it is not. Hound frown deepens as he remembers he defended Mirage from others when they saw him good piece of entertainment. Hound he felt twinge a guilt about Mirage. Hot Rod was right Mirage is a person that Hound became proud to know. 

“Hey Hound.” Spoke Trailbreaker 

“Mirage is in trouble.” Spoke Hound without looking black mech.

“Prowl is suspending the test for him.” Nodded Trailbreaker 

“I am scared of losing him.” Spoke Hound.


	22. Ghosts

Mirage was not an easy mech to find, Hound noted. The collar is now gone there was a GPS in it to prevent the former noble mech from running. Hound, knew Mirage went to the memorial of Lord Photon to think things out. The scent led him here and Bluesteak told him from the traffic cams was heading here anyhow. The scent had him worried he detected energon that did not belong to Mirage. Hound had to focus on the scent. Emotionally Mirage is scared and Hound could smell his fear.   
Even Hound sense of smell could not prepare him for the sight of Mirage. The young special ops agent is cover energon and look frantic a bit lost. Hound seen this look before on Mirage but never at this level intense level. When he first met Mirage for the first time at the Enforcer station. Mirage is trembling in fear and loathing as he gaze at the final resting place of his ancestor.  
Hound made some sound to not to frighten the young mech further. Mirage barely acknowledge his presence but made no attempt to flee. The field Mirage is now projecting is open and ashamed. So whatever weighed Mirage’s processor bother him a lot.

“Hey Mirage.” Spoke Hound in soft tones.

Mirage did not answer right away. He shivered in fear and sadness. “Hound.”

It was a faint response Hound could barely hear it. “What happen?”

“I killed Backlash.” Spoke Mirage in venting his fear and shame.

Hound notice the dents and scratches on Mirage’s frames and especially dent caused by fist punch. Backlash was found with energon dagger in his back that pierced his spark chamber. Prowl added his interface panel was open. The crime scene was that of a struggle. Hound look down at Mirage’s interface panel and notice it was dented. 

“I see.” Spoke Hound softly

“I was looking at the records that Scintalation has.” Spoke Mirage as his thoughts were disjointed. Mirage hand the data clip to Hound. “I spoke to Swindle.”

Hound immediately gazes at the final resting place of last Lord of House Photon. “It is no secret that Swindle wanted Backlash gone.”

“Was Backlash a Decepticon operative?” ask Mirage looking at Hound for first time.

“There was no evidence of that.” Spoke Hound. “Backlash was rising in power as Crime boss which was neutral to the Decepticon cause. The Decepticons wanted the criminal element they were weeding out certain mechs. “

Mirage went silent for a moment hung his helm. “Swindle used me.”

“It is okay, Mirage.” Spoke Hound in gentle manner

“It doesn’t make things better.” Spoke Mirage

“The Enforcers are here to protect the people of Cybertron.” Spoke Hound watching his companion carefully. “That includes Decepticons, Autobots, and the Neutrals so there was no harm to other people when Swindle used you. I know it sucks being used, but Mirage I am happy you are safe. Swindle could have done a lot worse than getting rid of Backlash.”

“True.” Nodded Mirage

“Plus you kind of concluded that the Combaticon was using you.” Spoke Hound in a faint smile

“Combaticon?” ask Mirage confused by the reference.

“It is subgroup of mechs that Swindle belongs to.” Answer Hound

“Hound was it selfdefense?” ask Mirage

“Tell me what happened.” Spoke Hound

Mirage went into detail as he was making copies of the files and he had his stealth mode lowered to conserve energon, Backlash caught him. Mirage was startled and momentarily forgot Jazz’s teachings and allow Backlash to get the upper hand. Mirage had the sense to get the Energon dagger from subspace. Backlash moved quicker for a large frame and then backhanded. Mirage fell to the ground and was effectively pinned.   
Hound listens to Mirage telling the tale noticing each hitch in the vocalizer as he relive the moment of his attempted rape. Mirage’s frame literally starts to clanging together as he remembered each touch to his frame. Mirage emotions stilled and his frame stop shuddering as he started to describe how he plunge the dagger in Backlash’s frame. Then he moved the deactivated frame off his. Hound could tell at this juncture that Mirage’s feelings were not there.   
The rest of the events were a blur and Mirage was on autopilot when he reach the crypt. Hound feels Mirage leaning into his frame as the day events weigh heavily on his processor.

“Do you remember the first time we interface?” ask Mirage

“Yeah.” Nodded Hound in a faint smile

“I was trying to do one night stand.” Spoke Mirage softly

“Heh me too.” Spoke Hound in wide smile

“Jazz said I was terrible at being a Courtesan.” Spoke Mirage in a wistful expression. “I interfaced you because I wanted to prove him wrong. You were the first I desired to be intimate with.”

“Are always this passive rebellious.” Ask Hound

“I guess so.” Nodded Mirage 

“Yeah I wanted the Courtesan experience.” Spoke Hound in slight frown. “I mean I always thought you were way out my league.” 

“Jazz was right about me.” Spoke Mirage dimming his optics. “I can never interface with someone I don’t care about. When you called me beautiful.”

Hound look at Mirage seeing his optics nearly tearing with innermost energon. “Mirage, I nearly lost you tonight and I was a fool for not realizing how much you mean to me. Also greater fool for not telling you how much I love you. Your frame is beautiful but your spark much more so. I was scared, Mirage, was really scared. “

“Even when I killed someone.” Spoke Mirage firmly

“You did not like killing a person, Mirage, I am sorry you had too. I know it was selfdefense.”

“Hound, I love you.” Spoke Mirage as his optics dimmed. 

Hound could hear the systems in Mirage finally shutting down to go to recharge. Hound pick up his sleeping companion and carried him to a transport. Mirage became more than assignment but he admired the quiet strength of the former Noble. The noble had his quirks how excited when he heard of the wild area of Cybertron. Mirage thought he was a freak when he went invisible. Hound smiles at he recharging mech first time in relief and is sadden by the knowledge what life of Special Operative is.


	23. Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going skip over the examination by Ratchet as chapter indicates it is routine procedure. As for the program it works against kindling with the Courtesans and when they leave the occupation generally they let the program runs it course. Mirage has it because it was standard issue. 
> 
> Trailbreaker both Hound grew up like brothers best buds and they are not related. Mirage actually thinks they are related.

Blaster look at the green mech perplex as to why is he and furthermore why is he asking for Jazz. He said his designation is Hound. Blaster frown at that and he is not the regular mechs that come and go meaning actually work here as server. Nor he is the type of mech that hangs in nigh club to begin with. Blaster is not as powerful telepath as Soundwave but even he can feel that the green mech was anxious. Jazz came down stretching and look at the Hound in a bemused expression. 

“Hey Hound.” Spoke Jazz

“Hiya Jazz.” The scout look sheepishly as he pulled the data plug that Mirage given him.

“Is Mirage with you?” ask the saboteur concerned. 

“I left him at my place and Teebs is keeping optic on him.” Spoke Hound softly “It was hard on him.”

Jazz canted his helm and visor lit up as take the dataplug. “Ah know about Backlash and what he done.”

Hound frowns at that and furrow his brow in a rare expression of anger. “Mirage stated he deactivated Backlash and doing so is traumatic.”

Jazz merely lit his visor in surprise. “There was struggle….”

Blaster looks Hound over opted to say nothing. “You want me to fetch him?”

“No.” spoke Jazz shaking his helm in a negative. 

“I want Teebs to take Mirage to Ratchet.” Spoke Hound evenly

“Hound, it ain’t to love one of us.” Spoke Jazz soft tone. “Mirage, is my operative. “

“You knew.” Spoke Hound in shock

“With Raj…” spoke Blaster in a faint smile. “he tends to let people in who really trusts and cares about. With any other mech, Raj tended to act like a Noble. With his true friends, Raj, acted like a common mech.”

“Much as his noble upbringing allow.” Smiles Jazz “Raj, is funny to watch. Ah mean he doesn’t go out say he likes ya but he does through actions. Don’t get me wrong, Hound, I watched Raj’s interaction it is more open and freer than most. Besides like Prowler, Raj, is last to know how he truly feels.”

“With Scintalation being deactivated.” Spoke Jazz in a frown

“It would impossible for Mirage kill the femme.” Spoke Hound.

“He is trained agent.” Spoke Blaster in a firm tone

“Mirage, can’t teleport.” Spoke Hound “Scintalation, was on the opposite end where Lord Illusion crypt.”

“True.” Spoke Jazz in a faint frown. “Something goin down that side of Town. I know a mech who blend in. “

“What about Nightbeat.” Spoke Hound

“Hound, no offense to Nightbeat skill set.” Spoke Jazz in a frown

“Nightbeat, still reeks of the Enforcer.” Spoke Blaster evenly. “I would send one of my crew.”

“Ravage will pick them out.” Spoke Jazz in grim frown “Raj, was old Illusion crypt. Even drive at full speed it will give him no time. Decepticons are playing with the criminal element.”

“Apparently.” Spoke Blaster looking perplex over some reports Steeljaw sent in. “I had some unusual movements in both Dead End and the Alley districts.”

“Why?” ask Hound

“Ah suspect unless some mechs it is easier to have the soldiers come from people who have nothing.” Spoke Jazz. “Swindle.”

“Prowl keeps two different files.” Spoke Hound looking at Jazz. “One of the file is the list of all the criminal activity that Swindle suspected to be involved in. “

“The other is a Decepticon file.” Spoke Jazz

“Jazz.” Spoke Blaster in warning tone

Jazz looks at the communications officer. “Ah Blaster but it is Hound and Prowl will vouch for him. Hound, both Blaster and I are Autobots.”

Hound look almost in shock. “This city neutral and …..”

“Mirage is not an Autobot, yet.” Spoke Blaster 

Hound looks mightily perturb at this moment. “It is not even legal to be either Autobot or Decepticon within this city.”

“War is coming.” Spoke Jazz in a solemn tone. “Iacon, will not be Neutral for long.”

Hound looks for a moment struggling at what Jazz had said. Prowl knew he had too. “Most of the Enforcers….”

“Prowl, but many are just sympathizers.” Spoke Jazz

“Prowl, never does anything solely on emotion.” Spoke Hound 

“True enough.” Spoke Blaster mused. 

“Like the Decepticons, the Autobots are operating covertly.” Spoke Jazz 

Hound listens realizes what Jazz’s words are true. “Megatron, rallies.”

“Have you been them?” ask Jazz curiously

“In an official capacity.” Answer Hound in a nod

“Official compacity.” Repeated Blaster

“Crowd control.” Spoke Jazz “Hound here is an Enforcer.”

Hound's Flat which shares with Trailbreaker

Trailbreaker watches Mirage emerge from Hound’s room. The blue and white mech looks clean but unpolished. A mech merely smiles at Trailbreaker. Hound and Trailbreaker shared quarters are Spartan and functional at the same time. 

“Your finish is untouched.” Spoke Trailbreaker noting the lack of polish.

“I figure I would go see Ratchet.” Spoke Mirage. “I am Mirage.”

Trailbreaker nodded a minute since it is waste of polish and finish if you go the medic. Hound was smitten by mech and he deny it at the same time. “Ratchet. Hound did not mention that you were going.”

“I see.” Nodded Mirage 

“I am Trailbreaker…” spoke the black mech “Hound is my older brother. “

Mirage merely nods at the large black mech. “Hound never mentioned me?”

Trailbreaker merely smiles thoughtfully at the noble for a moment. “My older brother is a bit clueless to mech he loves.”

“Are you off?” ask Mirage

“For the day.” Spoke Trailbreakeras he gets two mid grade cubes out and places them on the counter

Mirage looks down for a moment. “I have a personal request to make. Would you mind escorting me to Ratchet?” 

Trailbreaker looks at Mirage and merely gives nod. “Why do you want to see the medic for?”

“Hound brought me here.” Spoke Mirage “I do not wish for him to get in trouble with the Enforcers.”

“It standard procedure to take you to the medic.” Nodded Trailbreaker curious. “Is about a Sparkling from the assault.”

Mirage looks at Trailbreaker in a shudder. “It did not get to that level. I am dented but he did not have interface with me. Most Courtesans have strong program that prevents being kindled. Usually when a Courtesan leaves they generally let the program runs it course to become kindled in the first place.”

“I am just baffled why want me to go with you.” Spoke Trailbreaker noticing how Mirage is shaking. 

“I just do not wish to travel alone.” Spoke Mirage in an even tone

“Do you have someone to contact with.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a nod.

“I believe Hound went to see him as we speak.” Spoke Mirage in a nod. 

Trailbreaker merely smiles at the racer and realizes how this blue and white mech really does care about his idiot brother. “I will go with you.”


	24. More Intrigue

Trailbreaker is oddly nervous standing in front of the Club that belongs to Jazz he heard his classmates discuss this club. The Academia has him study Tactics and Battle Strategies and he always nervous feeling out of place to places where the social mechs go out hang. Do whatever social mechs do to have fun and Trailbreaker fill ill at ease in situations like this and seeing Mirage entering a key code he has to admit is surprising. Trailbreaker look around to see if anyone is watching his wildest dreams consist of working for Prowl as an intern. 

“You seem nervous?” ask Mirage interrupting Trailbreaker musing.

“I am not the type normally comes here.” Spoke Trailbreaker

Mirage looks at the club with fond optics. “I guess it does seem strange. I work here so it is home.”

Trailbreaker looks at Mirage noticing the collar is gone but he did say he was a Courtesan. “You did say …..what is your going rate for uh…..”

Mirage optics narrowed and grew hard. “I am assistant manager and I am no longer doing that anymore.”

Trailbreaker wilted quite a bit. “I mean that my brother…I don’t want him hurt.”

Mirage clamps his hand over Trailbreaker mouth. “I love Hound that is the only reason why we are intimate.” Dangerous gleam in the golden optics of the former noble. “it is the reason why you are still standing without a dented helm.”

Trailbreaker nodded mutely and Mirage removed his hand from the larger mech. “I am sorry.”

“It was my fault to begin with.” Spoke Mirage stiffly “I forgot myself and not remembering how other people sees me.”

Trailbreaker watches as Mirage opens the door and gestures him inside. “I just love my older brother and he needs a servo to take care of him.”

Mirage notices the paintings were switch with prints. Mirage looks around the club is still profitable and helps people forget the war is coming. “I do apologize, Trailbreaker, for not paying attention. I know that Hound work as Enforcer so you can go to Iacon Academia. He did express great pride that scholarly pursuits you are taking.”

“You seem agitated.” Spoke Trailbreaker “I am studying tactics…”

“Not at you.” Spoke Mirage noticing the Black mechs nervousness.

Trailbreaker looks at the Nightclub and like other places it change become more serious and somber. People whisper in tones of unease about the Kaon gladiator and his team of renegade. “The world is about to implode.”

“I do apologize for souring the mood.” Spoke Mirage 

“It is not you.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a faint smile. “I mean I am sure that the Nobles notice it as well.”

“It depends on the noble.” Spoke Mirage without rancor. “Jazz is returning with Hound shortly and he just commed.”

Trailbreaker takes seat at the bar. Mirage steps behind to face him in a faint smile. “Jazz is your mentor.”

“Yes.” Spoke Mirage.

“What is like to have a mentor?” ask Trailbreaker with great deal of earnest

Mirage frowns a bit and studies the mech opposite from him. “You can learn a lot.” Deciding the question is genuine. “I learn more about dancing and music from Jazz than anyone who happens to be my teacher.”

“I applied for my internship.” Spoke Trailbreaker 

Mirage gave Trailbreaker a cube of Energon. “It is on the house, with whom?”

“Prowl.” Spoke the black mech “Thanks.”

Across Iacon

The office of Scintalation . Jazz looks at the décor of the deactivated femme and mused that it is obvious that she did not have a sense of décor. Hound merely walk the crime scene to catch any scents that mech may have left behind. Mirage was never here to the saboteur the factoid brought relief and huge host of questions. The office is flamboyant and color scheme is garish which did not match. Either the femme is color blind in the optics. Jazz stopped for a moment and recalled the Finery décor and at the time it did not have much ways of artwork. Most brothels have some form of erotic art. At the time Jazz put down to shannix and pieces had to be sold. What if that is not the case. Mirage maintained the furniture and décor to the best of his abilities. Even still the main room was painted same way Prowl painted his office. Dull off white and opaque in color nothing depicts splashes of color. 

“Jazz, you are thinking?” ask Nightbeat

“Tha Scintalation is color blind.” Spoke Jazz

“Hmm possible.” Spoke Nightbeat “Most of the data is missing and also the femme was not deactivated here. Hound detected no scent of your protégé being near her.”

“It doesn’t mean he was never in contact with her.”

“No it doesn’t but the traffic cams have him in another location.” Spoke Nightbeat “Right now Perceptor is scanning the area for abnormal energy signature that he found.”

“What killed the Scintalation?” ask Jazz

“Unlike the other victim having another source of energon which was traced to Mirage.” Spoke Nightbeat “There was a struggle in that case. However, Scintalation knew and trusted her killer there is no evidence of long range weapon fire or even damage to the body.”

“Poison.” Spoke Jazz grimly

“It does rule out a lot people.” Spoke Nightbeat

“Perceptor will look into that as well?” ask Jazz

“Yes in twenty words he said he is intrigue.” Spoke Nightbeat

“Is there a poison that can affect the Cybertronian optics in regards of color.” Spoke Jazz

“That is interesting thought.” Spoke Nightbeat “What is the reason for Hound being here?” 

“Ah imagine very few can get into this femme’s office or quarters.” Spoke Jazz in a knowing smirk. “So Hound is sniffing for unusual scents.”

“You ruled out the Decepticons?” ask Nightbeat

“Some of them.” Spoke Jazz in a cheerful grin. “Most Decepticons will not use poison to do this. Soundwave is more discreet and plus he has knack to kill without a trace. His crew tends to like violence as well. It leaves where did the person get the poison. Forensic will tell us more but it jus doesn’t fit in MO.”

“Agreed.” Spoke Hound “Most killers who do not have the strength kill with physical prowess and skill hand to hand combat would use poison. “

“Anythin….” Spoke Jazz

Hound merely looks at Jazz. “I smell few mechs I don’t know but none stand out. I also detect a scent sweetness in the air.”

“ Sweetness.” Spoke Nightbeat

“Part of my training is to know scents of poisons.” Spoke Hound. “Scintalation likes perfume oils in her polish. So scent will take time process.”

“You do not recognize tha scent.” Spoke Jazz 

“Yeah, I don’t.” spoke Hound. “The training included common smells of poison that readily available. The sweetness is a poison but I do not recognize it.”

“Can it kill us?” ask Nightbeat

“No, I think it has to be consume.” Spoke Hound in negative shake.

Jazz looks around and sees various bottles of high grade. “One of those bottles and we need em to be tested. Good work mechs.”


	25. New  Assignments

Prowl's office 

Both Jazz and Prowl are going over reports that are coming in. Prowl admittedly was taken aback by the cause of death. Poison, his processor came alive as Prowl interest peak. Most weapons leave a trace energy signature that can be traced to mechs who wield them as well being part of the frame. Most Cybertronians never really considered that the spark energy signature leaves a residual energy when it is part of their frame because the same energon that fuels the mech also fuels the weapon if it is energy base. It actually more accurate than the registered weapon that can be used multiple people. Hound said it is poison but his senses couldn’t name which one but why would a person use that method. People who use poison are not skilled at hand to hand combat and tend to be light frames. However, heavy frames tend to use brute force crushing cranial in or ripping the fuel lines out the victim. 

Jazz merely watches the door wings of Prowl to know he is intrigue by the murder. “What is going on Prowler?”

“The usual street mechs and femmes said there is war going on for turf.” Spoke Prowl in thought. 

“Between whom?” ask Jazz in thought

Prowl door wings lift in mild surprise. “That is interesting question. Decepticons are watching the streets the same way the Autobots and it seems to be more individualistic or just neutrals.”

“It is not from the same parts of town where I met Raj.” Spoke Jazz

“Raj?” ask Prowl looking perplex

“Mirage.” Answer Jazz

“I see your fondness for nick names.” Spoke Prowl looking through the datapads. “Perceptor, was able to trace the explosive chemicals and give a complete spectrograph readings and likely sources. Scintalation apparently smuggle the materials in. “

“She hated the Towers.” Spoke Jazz “My hunch she was not killed for this though.”

Prowl give Jazz a slight smile. “Scintalation’s deactivation had less to do with that than the power struggle on the streets.”

“So street gangs are vying for top spot?” ask Jazz curiously

“Smokescreen hears that often at his establishment.” Nodded Prowl “Mirage’s codes that he gave shown to be part of network of smuggling ring.”

Jazz frowns deeply at that. “Blaze was teachin him to be smuggler.”

“Mirage’s sigma ability.” Spoke Prowl

Jazz made it no secret about Mirage’s sigma ability to Prowl. Many in the ancient house believe that the sigma ability will not be latent and that there could be an heir. However, the last Lord decided Mirage would get the assets of the House and not the title. The Lord said it was time for the Ancient House to go to extinct in order it to be reborn at later time. Blaze, thought Mirage’s sigma ability will also be expressed. 

“A lot of effort was made to hide him.” Spoke Jazz

Prowl look at his lover for once in great thought. “Apparently so and right now Mirage was never close enough to be the murderer of Scintalation. Your pupil had the motive and the means but not the opportunity to do so.”

“I get tha feeling I have to keep a close optic on him.” Spoke Jazz in thought.

Prowl took the time process the data. Mirage, may know the killer. It is likely but niggling thought this has nothing to do with mech in question. “I think we are not looking at this right way. Mirage, would not use poison and less likely to know someone who would use it.”

“So the poison is meant to throw us off.” Spoke Jazz in agreement. “Mirage, is a train operative. To poison Scintalation like that will have to be someone she knows and trusts.”

Prowl smiles for a moment at the other for a moment and hum in agreement. “I think Nightbeat should take over this investigation. Jazz, you are too well known and you asking the questions will be suspect.”

“A polite way to say this matter does not concern the Autobots.” Spoke Jazz in a cheerful grin.

“The rules are that both Decepticons and Autobots are forbidden to operate out in the open or be a political party.” Spoke Prowl coldly. “This crime is more internal and less likely to do with either faction, Jazz, so yes it does not concern the Autobots. “

“Yer not let me interfere.” Spoke Jazz in a vented sigh

Prowl looks at his lover in cool way. “I turned off my optics to the fact you are an Autobot, Jazz. I may suggest something else for processor engage in. Perceptor said the chemicals are military grade and how did a group of civilians get there hands on them. Who are the suppliers?”

Jazz visor lit up in annoyance for the first time. “In other words an ordinary citizen would never normally get their servos on the chemicals but a Decepticon would.”

“Jazz, like most of Iacon the Towers were neutral but they had enemies outside of the Decepticons.” Spoke Prowl. “I want Perceptor to be make contact with a mech named Wheeljack.”

“Surely Perceptor can isolate the chemicals.” Spoke Jazz in an even tone

“He can.” Spoke Prowl folding his hands. “Perceptor, is brilliant at his job but for chemicals being military grade he needs data to track who supplied them and find the network.”

“In other words he needs the Autobots data network.” Spoke Jazz folding his arms. “Prowler, yer are right we need to find the channels and quick.”

“There are other vital areas of Iacon that need protecting.” Spoke Prowl “Now, how do I classify Mirage as?”

“Prowler, Mirage is not an Autobot.” Spoke Jazz getting up and walking out. 

Prowl watches as Jazz leaves the office. “Not yet.” Prowl pushes the button to comm Bluestreak in. “Hey there, Blue.”

“You have a job for me.” Spoke the sniper

“I need you keep your audio open and optics peeled for next assignment.” Spoke Prowl to the young enforcer.

“You want to know who players on the street.” Spoke Bluestreak in a friendly smile.

Prowl merely nods at the younger Praxian. “Unlike some I know, Bluestreak, people have a hard time take you as a serious threat.”

“I am really good at conversations.” Spoke Bluestreak in a faint smile. “People tend to lower their guards around me. So what do you want me to find out?” 

“I want the rumors on the street the stuff that they don’t tell Enforcers normally.” Spoke Prowl calmly. “Be careful, Blue, this may appear simple assignment but it could be very dangerous.”

“Jazz could have done the assignment.” Spoke Bluestreak

Prowl study the younger Praxian for moment and realize that is not an innocent statement. “Yes but people are not going talk to him. Jazz, is not someone who can blend in and forget he is there. Also since surmised Jazz is not a neutral as well. Find out what they know, Blue.”


	26. New Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Next chapter is the epilogue.

Prowl got all the data and information from Mirage about the Blaze secret files, Finery’s daily accounts, and even the smuggling activities were going on. The ex-noble fidget quite a bit during the interview and is quite ill at ease about giving all his information and secrets away. Prowl in his estimation the turf war will become moot and full blown conflict with the Decepticons see to that. It did not make better for Mirage to give the data and Prowl suspected he only gave what is needed. Mirage sits in his chair stiffly and makes attempt to hide his ill at ease. 

“it is odd seeing you here without Jazz.” Spoke Mirage soft tone for the first time.

Prowl looks across the desk at the blue and white mech and notice something for first time that this is the first meeting he had without Jazz. “You will not be charged with any crime.”

Mirage was far from reassured by that statement. “Giving secrets away can get me deactivated.”

“Yes it can.” Spoke Prowl with a nod.

“How long?” ask Mirage

“What do you mean, Mirage?” ask Prowl in return

Mirage frown quite a bit for long moment slowly considering his next choice of words to Prowl. “Having me team up with Jazz.”

Prowl look at the ex-noble for moment before an answer the question it was decision not to be made lightly. “I was watching you for 3 solar cycles assessing that you will right mech to be partnered with Jazz. The current trajectory of your life path was going to lead to your deactivation eventually. It was a waste of potentially valuable resource and agent. “ Mirage optics grew cold at that moment. “You displayed significant intelligence to make the most of the opportunity and to figure out my servo in this, I believe the term “kudos” is applied here.”

Prowl merely taps on the counsel and turns off the recording application and gets up and activates the sound proof barrier. “What I say next, Mirage, will only stay in this room.” As he walks to his desk and sits again in his chair softly speaks to Mirage. “As you surmised Jazz is an Autobot. Not only just an Autobot but is one of their Special Ops officers under their leader in this sub-group. It came to my understanding that the type of missions can make mark on the spark and a mech can forget what he is fighting for and who he is over time. In Jazz case he had dangerous operative called Miester and that sub-routine became personality in his own right. Miester was every bit of ruthless and he was effective and over time he became a threat. So the commanders erased that programing and sent Jazz here.”

Mirage process the information slowly that was given.. Prowl is said a lot but leaving so much out in the data. Prowl is being a tactician and truth he never interacted with the Enforcer with out Jazz so the reputation of being extremely logical is well earned. It did not ease any apprehension that Mirage at all. “War is coming.”

“Yes.” Spoke Prowl “I want to discuss something personal with you.”

Mirage field and face show no emotion to Prowl change of topic. “Personal?”

“I am aware you have an intimate relationship with Hound.” Spoke Prowl with preamble or consent from Mirage. “It has no effect his quality of work as of yet and I like it remain that way.”

“It was meant to be a one night stand.” Spoke Mirage in weak defense

“I am aware that usually a “one night stand” consists of one night.” Spoke Prowl raising his optic ridge. 

Mirage frown deepen and he began to prefer spill the data about the Smuggling ring that Blaze was organizing. “I am not sure what kind of relationship it is.” Mirage own spark contracted and his processor quail at him for giving most intimate knowledge to Prowl. “Hound is Hound.”

Prowl dismissed the last statement as vague and truth he did not want to know about Mirage’s attraction to the scout. “I am assuming that you initially interfaced with Hound to test the boundaries of Jazz.”

Mirage’s gold optics flare up in annoyance. “You assumed correctly.”

Prowl took notice of Mirage crisp tone showing his annoyance and displeasure. “You want my advice.”

“Probably not, I am going to get it anyway.” Spoke Mirage coldly

“You are angry at me.” Spoke Prowl amused “Most yell and fight not this cold placid anger that makes dangerous, Mirage. My advice is too slow down with Hound so you can figure what kind of relationship with him.”

“That is not kind of advice I expect.” Spoke Mirage mildly

“You are displaying subtle hints of deep caring for Hound.” Spoke Prowl in a smirk. “Get to know each other.”

Mirage gets up and looks at Prowl in new found respect and bows starts to leave.

“We are not quite done here,” spoke Prowl looks up at Mirage. “I want you to join the Autobots.”

“You what?” spoke Mirage quickly before he can hide his shock.

“Jazz’s mission is done here and I want you to go with him.” Spoke Prowl

Mirage lost nearly all decorum and stared at Prowl as he grew another head. “Joining either faction means exile.”

“Yes both factions cannot operate in the open.” Spoke Prowl smoothly looking at Mirage in the optics. “Remember I told about Meister and Jazz. How some mechs need someone to fight for, Jazz , is one of those mechs. Jazz, alone is not good for him and if he has friends around him who can bring out the best.”

“You asking me as a lover not an Enforcer to join the Autobots?” spoke Mirage incredulous at Prowl

“Yes.” Spoke Prowl in a faint smile. “You need a fresh start, Mirage, this city is not going allow that.”

“I will consider it.” Spoke Mirage firmly.

Mirage cerebro processor is reeling from the conversation with Prowl. His relationship with Hound he love the Green mech and the scout is never ending source marvels of the wilds of Cybertron. Prowl said he can make the relationship more than friendship with benefits. Mirage felt his spark leap for joy at the thought and the same time quail in fear. He did not see Jazz waiting for him. 

“Prowler said ya were heading home.” Spoke Jazz more subdued than cheerful tone. 

“He informed you about the Autobots?” ask Mirage 

“Ya he did.” Spoke Jazz softly. “So what did Prowler speak to about.”

Mirage noted that Jazz was not amused by a longshot. “We spoke about the smuggling ring at first. Some about Hound and my relationship but lastly about you and Special Ops.”

Jazz’s visor dimmed at the last statement. “Miester?”

“Yes.” Affirmed Mirage 

Jazz looks at Mirage for a long moment. Prowl will never divulge Special Ops missions to Mirage at this juncture. “Why did he do that?”

“He wants me on your team.” Answer Mirage 

Jazz merely digested this factoid. “He gave the reason to remind me.”

Mirage did not answer and truthfully Jazz demeanor is unnerving and he never seen it before. “You are leaving?”

Jazz looks at the club for the longest moment. “It is a beautiful dream, Raj.”

“Does it have to be?” ask Mirage looking at Jazz

“Being Autobot is dangerous and Special Ops far more.” Spoke Jazz in a smirk. “Prowl always has his plans and games that keep me guessing. “ Looks at his Club. “Nah, Raj, it doesn’t have to be. Prowler, is right I do need ya.” Jazz smile even grew larger. “I have something to fight for and one day I will open a club for real.”

Mirage merely smile at Jazz for the moment. “What about our friends here?”

“Not to worry, Raj, when the time is right they will join our faction.” Spoke Jazz in a knowing smirk. “Ah admit it would be lonely drive back.” Light teasing smile at his former bartender now trainee. “It will give ya time figure some things out.” As he taps Mirage’s chin with his fist and hugs him. “Take couple things that mean the most to ya. We will rolling out in the morn.”


	27. The Epilogue

I struggle how to end this story. 

It is post war the return to Cybertron

Mirage learn over time to take the good and not to dwell on the events of the bad. Even his cynical nature and well hone loner tendencies got the better of Mirage during his time as an Autobot, but he defended the Towers over wild accusations and the same time admitted to their excesses. His ancestral family left him large inheritance and the commission he earned from the Autobots gave him to the means to buy this place. It is the place that Hound took him on his spark day long ago and Mirage remembers it fondly as one the best. The war decimated so much the crystal gardens were no exception. Many of his detractors thought he would rebuild the Towers but honestly Mirage has very few good memories there. 

“This is what you wanted?” ask Jazz whistle at the debris

Mirage turns an optic towards his mentor and best friend. “You taught me it is okay to want something outside of the norm.”

“I though about you opening up your own bar.” Answer Jazz 

“I thought about that actually.” Spoke Mirage admitting it and pointed to the hill top that overlook the ruin gardens. “Hound brought me here for my Spark Day.”

“I get ya now.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “You bought the land adjacent here so put a club house and restaurant to overlook the gardens. Have you told him yet?”

“About?” ask Mirage in feigh innocence

“You bonded with later part of the war.” Spoke Jazz 

Mirage shook his head no. “I couldn’t leave with out accompany me here so I wanted to tell him when he gets here.”

Hound, lately had been depressed and agitated by the lost of life and the destruction the war cause. Mirage, inwardly agree with the gentle tracker and truthfully Jazz noted that his lieutenant is an optimistic person spark deep. Mirage, told of Hound of his dreams about reopening the Crystal Gardens and running it. The green tracker was pleasantly surprised by the suggestion and welcomed it as well and both agreed to spend their lives to bringing the gardens the glory so everyone can enjoy. Hound went to get the crystals so he start growing them once again. 

“What are your plans?” ask Mirage in thought

“The club I had no we had together I want to reopen it.” Spoke Jazz “Not to worry ‘Raj I having Blurr help with the bartending duties and Prowl going over the books.”

“Prowl still wants to work in the government?” ask Mirage furrow in thought knowing it is a contentious issue with the two.

“Prowl believes that the Rodimus Prime can’t muster a logical thought much less his coherent one.” Spoke Jazz amused. “He misses Optimus Prime greatly. Prowl, loves being an Enforcer and protecting the people and this new role is making sure the new Government one is fair and balance one. I am not crazy about it but it is who Prowl progammed to be is a cop.”

“I miss them still.” Spoke Mirage softly

“Yeah me too.” Spoke Jazz in a nod. “I am grateful for the ones that survived but I miss some of my partners.”

“Twincast, for the symbionts is a young spark.” Spoke Mirage 

“Cassette carriers often use the same colors as their previous carrier in the time of mourning.” Spoke Jazz softly. “I guess being cassette carrier they all look the same to meh. Blaster, told me once usually there is only few of that frame types at a givien time. He said in old days that the frames types were used to communicate between cities and all. Twincast will create his own colors over time. I miss him deeply.”

The green scout finally showed up with the samples in a shuttle. Hound looks around and his smile disappear briefly as his optics spots the two. “It was hard to find the saplings of crystals to transplant for the garden. I sure we remove the debris to prep the grounds for them to grow. Mirage, you wanted to meet me here and tell me something?”

Mirage can read Hound hoping that he haven’t change his mind. “I want to do this. I remember the time you brought me up here long ago. It is easily one the best spark days I ever had.”

Hound looks at Mirage in surprise and he never consider coming here special because in his youth he came to the Gardens all the time. Looks down to see what is in Mirage;s hand the shard Hound gave him long ago. “You kept the shard.”

“I consider one the greatest treasures I manage to keep.” Spoke Mirage fondly. “That is not what I was going tell you though. I am carrying, Hound.”

Hound just sank in shock and sees Jazz’s smirk. “What? Wow.” He look at the ruined gardens. “You want to rebuild this place for us.

 

Mirage nodded and smiled at his bondmate. Hound rushes in to give him a hug as Jazz merely watches them.

 

The End.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Indulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797377) by [SmutForAll (Searece)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/SmutForAll)




End file.
